The Jewel is Whole& Inu's Decision
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: [COMPLETE]The gang beats Naraku& with Kag's miko powers they make the jewel whole.Inu has waited to make his wish upon the Shikon Jewel.My Biggest Hit
1. Return to Feudal Era and Finding Naraku

Chapter 1

This story starts out on a rainy summer day in present day Japan. Kagome is in her room talking on the phone with her friend, Yuki. Her mother is washing dishes, her gramps is reading the newspaper drinking green tea, and her little brother playing with Buyo. Kagome got off the phone and headed downstairs where she was getting ready to go back to Inuyasha and the others. That's when the rain turned to a drizzle and wasn't pouring like before. The sun was fighting the clouds to come out of hiding but didn't succeed. Kagome put on her rain coat and started for the door when there was a knock on the door. Kagome hid behind the counter for she feared it was one of her friends. Eri was at the door and asked for Kagome but was informed she was out somewhere else. Eri left and was on here way else where. Kagome's body relaxed from its tight position. Then again she started out the door and wasn't interrupted. Kagome walked to the shrine and opened its wide doors. Beyond these wide doors was the Bone Easters Well. Kagome jumped into the nothing ness and passed to the feudal era where Inuyasha patiently waited (Shocker! Inuyasha wait PATIENTLY). As he glared at the wells emptiness he was blinded by Kagome's entrance. The well glowed bright for a moment and then the light faded away. Kagome climbed to the top and saw Inuyasha on the ground.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing on the ground? Hey I'm speaking to you!" Kagome questioned but soon became agitated by the silence.

"Can't see…I only see white" Inuyasha frantically spoke to the angered girl. "The light from the well blinded me directly when I peered into it" the blinded hanyu explained.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Please for give me. This won't help the blindness but I got good news for you. At least I'm on time for once without you coming for me" Kagome smiled and helped the hanyu up from the warm ground.

Shippou came running up the hill and saw the two walking together.

"Kagome right on time we were getting worried. Well actually I was worrying. What's with Inuyasha? He looks like he was petrified" The little fox demon said.

"Well, I kind of blinded him with my entrance from the well. See he was blinded by the brightness of it" Kagome put on her fake smile on. "Inuyasha was peering into it and now he can only see white" the girl in a green and white uniform said.

"Huh? I can see again!" Inuyasha shouted happily. "What were you thinking blinding me like that" Inuyasha was looking for an argument.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know that your head were looking over the well. I also didn't know that I'm expected to know these things. Don't start a fight okay? I came back on time today so be happy. Gees, you're always looking for an excuse just to fight. You must want me to go back or you wouldn't fight with me that always drive me in going home" Kagome said without taking a breath.

"Kagome you're not going home now, right?" Shippou glanced up at Kagome.

"No, I'm not going back. I'm just saying how I feel about our arguments. Miroku and Sango are waiting for us so we should get back before they come looking. Plus I'm not in a fighting mood Inuyasha" Kagome started down the steep hill.

Sniff, Sniff

"Kagome I'm picking up the sent of Naraku's saimyosho (poisonous insects) near by" Inuyasha sniffed out.

Over head flew the saimyosho buzzing to the east of them.

"Shippou! Go get Sango and Miroku quickly. Kagome and I are going ahead. Tell them to go east to find us" Inuyasha instructed the fox demon. "Hurry!" Inuyasha shouted and then Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha I'm sensing the jewel shard. We're heading straight for it. Naraku must be there, because I don't think he's dumb enough to give it to one of his demon puppets. "Inuyasha we have a visitor up above us.

Kagura came swooping down with her feather. She pulled out her fan and began to attack.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted.

Inuyasha was able to dodge them and Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, I see you have the exact amount of jewel shards Naraku needs in order to make the Shikon no tama whole again" Kagura glared at Kagome's pocket.

"This is it but what about Koga and his jewel shards? Oh, yeah he gave them to me a few weeks ago" Kagome was reminded about the encounter she had with Koga.

"So be a dear and hand them over if you want to live" Kagura threatened.

Inuyasha pulled out the rusty old sword out and instantly it turned into its large form. Kagura escaped because she knew what her fate would be if she took on the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha smirked and quickly picked up Kagome in bridal style. He raced through the woods like his life was in trouble if he didn't beat the trees to the end. Inuyasha and Kagome finally reached the wood's end point. They found Naraku standing at the edge of a cliff about a couple of feet away.

"Humph, Kagome you saved me the trouble into getting your jewel shards. Instead of me getting them from you; you came to me. How considerate of you just appearing with the rest of the shards. When I extract them from you, I will make the jewel whole once more. With it being whole I will have the ultimate power" Naraku showed the almost whole jewel in his rough palm.


	2. Round 2 and the Jewel is Whole

Chapter 2

Naraku held the jewel that sparkled in the bright yellow sun. The sun soon hid behind the clouds that soon became dark. Naraku glazed at Kagome's pocket once more and made his move. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Naraku stopped and put up his barrier. Naraku put on his evil smile and smirked at the two standing only a couple of feet away.

"Humph, Inuyasha you can't break through my barrier. The last time you tried you ended up failing" Naraku sounded so sure of himself.

"Yeah, I know but now my Tetsusaiga is has the power to break through that pathetic barrier you have up. So I would cut the crap and shut the hell up. Because your life is going to end today Naraku" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned red.

Naraku's eyes widened and became calm again. Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and placed it on her bow. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came flying in on Kilala. Sango's eyes were full of hope that today was the day that she kills Naraku and frees her brother Kohaku. Miroku's was full of hope too that the curse on his hand (the wind tunnel) to disappear. They landed by Inuyasha and Kagome that didn't notice they arrived.

"You're going down! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha broke through the barrier and surprised Naraku.

"Impressive Inuyasha. I didn't think a half-breed could do that. I just thought that all half demons were weak just as humans are" Naraku turned to his real form. "A half breed like you and mere humans doesn't have a chance against me" Naraku bluffed a little.

"He Naraku dodge this. Purify!" Kagome shouted with anger.

The arrow pierced through Naraku's body and he coughed blood out of his mouth but laughed. Sango then threw her Hiraikotsu but was repelled back into the sky. With Naraku's large arms he was able to hit Sango and Kilala to the ground. Inuyasha grinded his teeth and ran towards Naraku. Naraku's arm went after another victim and smacked Kagome into the tree behind her. Inuyasha looked back at the hurt girl and became even more furious.

"Naraku I won't let you hurt my friends anymore so just die!" Inuyasha charged Naraku with hate and rage. "Wind Scar" Inuyasha once again used the technique on him.

Naraku turned into many pieces and his face became fierce. Pieces of Naraku's body started to gather into one thing. Inuyasha started to doubt his own attacks on Naraku. Kagome got the strength to get up and shot another arrow at her target. Naraku again reached out for Kagome but was stopped by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Sango flew in on Kilala and picked up Kagome.

"Thanks Sango. Drop me off by Inuyasha. Today is the day when you get your brother back. I'm sure of it" Kagome informed the demon slayer.

"Thank you Kagome for staying with me when my brother has brought hell to you and the others. He tried to kill you once" Sango dropped Kagome where she asked.

"Inuyasha lets finish him up now. Us and the others will kill him together" Kagome said.

"Okay, you're dead Naraku" Inuyasha pointed his sword towards their arch foe. "Kikyo **_I'll avenge your death and you'll never have to fight again_**" Inuyasha thought. "**_Once the jewel is whole I'll use it to make my wish true_**" Inuyasha decided.

"**_This is going to be it; the end of my search for the jewel shards with Inuyasha. Once I make the jewel whole again there will be no reason to come here. That would mean I won't see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Inuyasha anymore_**" Kagome sadly looked down and then looked up at Naraku with determination. "Inuyasha hit him with wind scar again. I'll hit the place where he is holding the jewel. Miroku after I get the jewel back, suck him up with the wind tunnel" Kagome gave instructions.

"Good plan Kagome. Well here it goes. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha was sure this time he was going to succeed.

"Purify!" Kagome released her arrow hitting the place she was hoping for.

Kagome ran to get the jewel when she was stopped by one of Naraku's body pieces. Miroku was ready to release the final attack when he saw Kagome in Naraku's grasp. Inuyasha became furious and once again charged Naraku blindly. Naraku reached in Kagome's pocket and grabbed the bottle that contained the remaining shards. Naraku released his miasma and took off with Kagome in his grasp. Inuyasha quickly got on Kilala and went after Naraku. He managed to knock them right out of the sky. Kilala swept under the fallen girl and caught her. Inuyasha jumped up off of Kilala into the air and aimed for Naraku. Naraku and Inuyasha started to fight once their feet touched and were on the ground. Kagome headed towards Inuyasha and Naraku. She shot her arrow again at Naraku and was repelled back into the trees.

"Inuyasha what out!" Kagome shouted as Naraku attacked Inuyasha at full force.

Naraku's arm went through Inuyasha's stomach and whammed him into a tree. Kagome quickly flew on Kilala to the hurt hanyu. Naraku glanced at the girl on the two tailed cat demon. He disappeared and reappeared beside Kagome. He grabbed her hands and put the jewel and fragments into her hand. He closed them and started to pray, as he did, the jewel became one. He then grabbed Kagome again as his hostage once more. Inuyasha got back up and saw Kagome and Naraku together.

"Naraku let her go!" Inuyasha jumped back up into the sky.

Kilala came flying in; just in case Kagome fell. Kagome struggled and got free of his clutches from her miko powers. She fell but was caught by Inuyasha this time. He gently put her down where they met up with the others.

"Where's Naraku?" Miroku asked without patience.

"There. He's up in the sky?" Sango answered the monk's question.

Naraku looked down and smiled. He started down and met the ground. Kagura joined them just in time for round two. Yet Kagura stood aside them and waited for the fight to begin again.

"_Let the games begin_" Kagura mumbled to herself but loud enough for every one to hear.

Naraku constructed a sword from his body and Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga.


	3. The Bastard is Finally Beatened!

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Naraku started to sword fight. Inuyasha's eyes were full of rage and he had fire in them. Naraku was amused of the fear and rage of Inuyasha and the others. Kagura hoped that Inuyasha would kill Naraku so that she can be free. Once Naraku is dead she could have position of own heart again. A dark figure in the woods watched the two fight. Then blindingly he came out and stroke Naraku without warning. It was Sesshoumaru and Jaken beside him. Inuyasha tightened his fists then started to yell.

"Sesshoumaru get the hell away from my fight. This is between the others and me against him. I don't need you butting in" Inuyasha shouted at his older brother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what shall we do with that filthy half breed?" Jaken came forward.

"Jaken shut up" Sesshoumaru said unsurprisingly.

"Yes my lord" Jaken would never disobey his lord.

"Ha, Sesshoumaru. Nice of you to drop in and save your brother. How caring of you. Inuyasha you should thank your big brother" Naraku getting on the two brothers' nerves.

"Feh, like I need his help to beat you. And also to clear your head we're not really a close nit family, so to speak" Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha he contains the jewel that is now whole. How did this happen" Sesshoumaru angrily asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Inuyasha was looking for another fight.

"Well, he got a hold of me and stole my bottle where the remaining shards were" Kagome put on her fake smile as she came closer to Sesshoumaru.

"You foolish girl. Do you know what can happen now? With the jewel in his position, he has become even stronger" Jaken informed Kagome.

"Hey it's not my fault that he just appeared next me and grabbed the jewel without warning. How was I supposed to know what he was up to?" Kagome argued with Sesshy's hench man.

"Quiet you two. We need to finish Naraku" Inuyasha yelled at the two arguing.

Naraku watched for a bit and then began attacking. Inuyasha turned around saw Naraku coming his way.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha put his blood on his hand did his attack.

Naraku was split into four and then Sango didn't waste anytime so she threw her large boomerang. Naraku saw the anger in Sango's eyes so he told Kagura to get Kohaku. Soon enough Kohaku appeared and was ordered to kill his sister and Kilala. While the siblings fought, Miroku released the prayer beads from his right hand. He was only able to get parts of Naraku until the Saimyosho got in Miroku's way.

"Ha!" Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's body.

It blew the pieces apart that were constructing to one. Sesshoumaru jumped up and took out his sword, Tokijin. One blast and it made Naraku become into millions of pieces of his body. Kagome took the chance and was able to the Shikon no tama. Miroku also took a risk and right after Kagome got away he opened his wind tunnel. All the pieces of Naraku's body including his head that was the main source. He of course sucked inside the Saimyosho but he finished the job.

"Kohaku snap out of it!" Sango dodged her brother's attacks.

Kohaku fell to the ground as he stepped forward. Sango knelt down by her brother and then grabbed a hold of him. Tears ran from her eyes onto Kohaku's face. Inuyasha glared at the two on the ground and then realized something mysterious about Kohaku.

"What the hell. How the hell is this possible?" Inuyasha suspiciously thought to himself. "Hey Kagome, is the jewel fully whole or is it missing a fragment?" asked the hanyu.

"It isn't missing any fragments. It's really whole with all the jewel shards. Why do you ask" Kagome answered in confusion.

"Didn't Kohaku have a jewel shard imbedded in his back when Naraku had him? And did he not tell Sango if she ever removed the shard Kohaku would die?" Inuyasha concluded.

"Huh?" Sango's eyes widened from the shock. "Yes he did. Then why is he still alive? He would of died when the jewel was combined together. But how is this possible?" Sango wondered.

"If you were expecting him to die I would gladly make it happen" Kagura spoke up.

"No I won't let anyone take Kohaku's life ever again" Sango got up and grabbed a hold of her Hiraikotsu.

"Fine, the boy was just a puppet anyway. Now that Naraku is dead I can kill you Inuyasha without going easy on you" Kagura opened her fan. "Hey, Sesshoumaru do you care to join the fight or just see your brother die? It doesn't matter to me" Kagura looked at the dog demon with his emotionless expression on his face like always.

"The one who will kill Inuyasha, will be me not you" Sesshoumaru replied

"Whatever but do not agree. I'll kill this pathetic hanyu without your approval or not. If you don't agree I'll just kill you including that human girl that travels with you" Kagura angrily said.

"Miroku, before the wind tunnel disappears forever" Inuyasha said.

"Gotcha. Wind Tunnel!" Miroku used the curse on his right hand once more before it goes away for good.

"NO!" Kagura was sucked into the wind void.

Sesshoumaru walked off and said nothing. As he walked off Jaken was still standing not knowing he was alone.

"Me lord, don't leave me" Jaken cried out.

"Well lets figure out how Kohaku is alive instead of dead" Kagome reminded the others.

"Kagome does have a point. If Naraku said Kohaku would die without the shard how come he's alive now?" Miroku agreed with the girl from present time Japan.

"Okay, lets think then" Inuyasha replied.

"That's it!" Miroku was good mystery solver so he thought of good theories.


	4. Theory of Kohaku and Splitting the Group

Chapter 4

"Miroku please tell me why my brother is alive instead of dead" Sango begged the monk.

Sango's eyes widened and her ears were ready to listen for what Miroku was going to conclude. Miroku sat down crossing his legs and arms. His staff rested against his shoulder and found support between the crossed arms to the ground. Everyone gathered around the monk to hear the possible theory.

"I came up with two possible reasons why Kohaku isn't dead. One is that he never died but the shard just gave him strength and easier to control. The second one is like the other one besides he probably didn't want us to get a hold of the shard. If we knew that the jewel was the key in controlling Kohaku we would defiantly take it. This would mean we would have another piece to the puzzle (meaning the Jewel). It was cleaver of Naraku to deceive us. It seems to me that your brother will live his life without being controlled anymore" Miroku concluded.

"Huh...? Sango?" Kohaku opened his eyes.

Kohaku's head was resting on Sango's lap and she was stroking his head. Kohaku found Inuyasha, Shippou, Kilala, Sango, and Kagome all around him. Kohaku's first reaction when he saw Inuyasha he jumped and was ready to fight. Inuyasha blinked his eyes in confusion as he crossed his arms against his chest. Kohaku got ready to throw his chain when Sango stepped in front of her frightened brother. The boy paused in shock and then put down his weapon. He looked confused and was frustrated. Kohaku just dropped his ass to the ground and looked up.

"Sango I thought we were supposed to kill demons" Kohaku said in confusion.

"Yeah but Inuyasha and Shippou are good demons just like Kilala is. Kohaku never mind that, do you remember anything about our father and the other demon slayers. I mean do you remember how they were killed. If you don't, it's better that you didn't know. Oh, do you know who Naraku is?" Sango asked the poor boy too many questions.

"Sango leave your brother the hell alone. He just got back to the real world. Kohaku Sango is just asking if you remember anything that happened when you were at the castle on the mission and now." Inuyasha put Sango's questions into one simple question.

"Inuyasha! Keep quiet; no one wants your opinion. And anyway this is between Sango and Kohaku. You hear?" Kagome stopped the hanyu for saying anything else.

"Yeah, kind of, most of it was a big blur though" Kohaku finally answered. "Sango I remember slaying father and the others. I also remember almost killed you too. I attacked you and my weapon went pretty deep into your back. I'm sorry Sango" Kohaku's eyes filled with tears.

Miroku spoke up "Sango I think it's best if you go back to the demon slayer's village and spend time with Kohaku. I guess I'm going to head back to my home and tell Hachi about the wind tunnel. See you some time. Yes?

"Yeah, thank you Miroku for everything. Well I mean saving Kohaku" Sango replied. "Kilala!" Sango called her companion.

Sango and Kohaku jumped on Kilala. Then they rose to the skies and became invisible in the distance. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou waved until their arms felt like they were going to fall off. Miroku took one more look and then turned to the others. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha was sitting on a boulder.

"Well I better get going now. See you some time in the future?" Miroku turned to the direction he was heading to.

"Bye you lecherous monk. We had some good times traveling together" Inuyasha admitted.

"I'm going to miss you, Sango, and Kilala a whole lot" Shippou began to cry.

"Yeah, me too. We did have some crazy and some hurtful times together. I'm going to miss that, especially when I'm probably not going to come here anymore" Kagome tried to relate.

Everyone was shocked for what Kagome just said. Inuyasha's ears went down and Shippou began to cry some more for his friends leaving him. Miroku pulled Kagome to the side to talk alone about her decision.

"Kagome why aren't you going to come to feudal Japan? It doesn't make sense. I thought you loved coming here to see us and Inuyasha" Miroku held Kagome by the hand.

"The only reason I came here is because of the Jewel. It was my fault that the Jewel broke into many small fragments in the first place. It was only fair if I helped to gather them up and make it whole again. Anyway there wouldn't be any reasons for me to stay. I miss tests, homework, and work when I'm here. For every day that I'm not at school my grade goes down. Plus I miss hanging out with my friends. Sometimes I miss living my old life before I met you guys. Since the Jewel is whole, Inuyasha is finally going to become a full demon. Once he does that, he won't remember who he is and us, his friends" Kagome's face had a tear drop on her face.

Inuyasha with his good sense of hearing, he could hear every word that the two said. Shippou sat on the cold hard ground holding his little legs against his chest. Many tears ran from his green eyes, past his cheek, and then dropped to the ground. With this Shippou made tiny puddles of his tears. Inuyasha began to feel guilty but he already made up his mind about how he was going to use the Jewel.

"Kagome can I ask you this one thing without you lying or denying it?" Miroku quickly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away" Kagome answered.

"Do you. Well umm. Do you love Inuyasha?" Miroku couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"Yes, I do. I guess for all the times we spent together, I guess I fell for the guy" Kagome admitted the truth.

Kagome's cheeks became red and her mouth became a little smile. Miroku laughed a little and then sighed. Inuyasha's ears rose once he heard Kagome's secret. Miroku placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and then began to talk again.

"For what you just said is true, then I doubt that you aren't going to come back. I bet you'll visit us and help Inuyasha slay demons and help protect him when the night of the new moon. You know that you want to continue to come here so don't deny it. There is no reason to hide your feelings towards Inuyasha. Trust me I don't deny about my feelings towards other women" Miroku encouraged the girl in white and green.

"Yeah we all know that part. It isn't hard when a beautiful lady is around you don't hide anything" Kagome thought to herself.

"Well I have to be on my way now. See you Kagome. Bye Shippou and Inuyasha. I'll never forget you" Miroku walked off to go home.

Kagome took out the purple Jewel from her pocket and then walked to the hanyu.

"Well Inuyasha here is the Jewel. Are you ready to become a full demon at last?" Kagome starred at the Shikon no tama.

"Not yet" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes hoping she would know what he meant.

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you going to use the Jewel?" Shippou looked up at Inuyasha in confusion.

"I have to do something before I do anything. And I need to know something for sure also" Inuyasha answered the little fox demon's question.

* * *

Sorry it took me a bit to put this chapterup but i kept getting kick off by my dad. He always needs the computer when i'm on it. For those who think my chapter are short i'll give you a reason why they are. It's because if i make them long i'll run out of ideas. I'll try to update every day or other day. Bye! 


	5. Wishing on a Shooting Star

Chapter 5

"Kagome is true it you actually love me. Do I even love you at all but I'm still in love with Kikyo. All those times you saw Kikyo and me together you always got upset. Is it because you got upset you were jealous? What am I suppose to do? You mean so much to me, but I just can't abandon Kikyo. She died because of Naraku's trickery and deceiving her into shooting me down for those long 50 years. What the hell am I suppose to choose. You both mean the whole world to me. Kagome you're alive and well but Kikyo is dead and I'm not sure she even cares about the living. Damn it! Why is it so hard to choose? Now that the Jewel is whole I can finally become full demon but it seems so wrong to pick my demon side" Inuyasha was deep in thought while he walked down the bumpy path with the others beside him.

"Is there something the matter Inuyasha?" Shippou whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Wack!

Bam!

Inuyasha hit Shippou on the head he fell to the hard ground. Kagome was walking with her bike in front and then looked back at the two.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you? All Shippou asked was a simple question. You have some issues to attend to correct" Kagome put up her kick stand and walked over to Shippou. "Shippou, you're bleeding on your arm" Kagome quickly took out her first aid kit and pulled out a band aid.

Inuyasha watched Kagome care for Shippou's little wound and smiled. He then crouched down and took the kit and placed it in her bag. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's nice doing. Shippou got up and jumped into the basket of her bike. Kagome got on and began peddling. Inuyasha followed and crossed his arms together. The sun began to set and they set up camp for the night. Bright stars covered the night sky and twinkled when you move on another angle to look at them.

Inuyasha lyed down on top of a hill and watched a small meter shower. Kagome walked up the hill and lyed beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha what are you thinking about right now?" Kagome asked while smiling.

"Just thinking about the future and how I'm going to use the jewel. That's all. Nothing much to be more exact. What did you think what I was thinking" Inuyasha said in a surprising voice.

"Oh, I don't what you were thinking. I was just wondering that is all. Do you still want to become full demon because when you kept transforming you didn't like it. You wanted to stop from being the one thing you desired the most and you still want to become it. You can become human and come to my era to live with me or you can stay the way you are" Kagome put her hand by her chin.

"Human huh. Like I would pick such a weak side of mine. I've been waiting fifty years to be come a full blooded demon, but I'm kind of scared if I get a new personality when I'm whole though. I need the truth so don't lie. Are you jealous of Kikyo and me? I mean when we are together and you see us" Inuyasha began to blush a bright red around his cheeks.

Kagome's heart began to pound faster. She too began to blush bright red. She almost had a heart attack.

"Why **_is he asking me this now? Does he suspect my feelings towards him or something? What should I say?_**" Kagome's face became an even darker red.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's face full of redness. He smiled then looked up to the starry night above. He took his hand and put it under Kagome's chin. Then he pushed upward making Kagome to look at the sky. A shooting star raced passed the sky and Kagome became restless. She got on her knees and began making a wish.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha sat up.

"Shhh… I'm making a wish on the star" Kagome replied quickly.

"Whatever, you and your weird customs from your era" Inuyasha said with one eye open while lying on the cold hard ground.

Kagome was finally finished with her wish and just fell to the ground carelessly.

"So what did you wish for?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I can't tell you because if I do it won't come true" Kagome giggled. "Oh Inuyasha I really hope my wish will come true" Kagome put on her worried face.

Kagome got close to Inuyasha and snuggled next to him. She rested her head on his chest and quickly fell to a deep slumber. Inuyasha blushed then got used to the feeling. Inuyasha rapped his arm around Kagome's waist and held her close. He too fell in the slumber of dreams.

Shippou was sleeping at Kaede's and Kaede was with him.

"Ye wonder where the two have gotten to. Ye should have been back by now" Kaede thought by the little fire in the middle of the hut. (I don't know how Kaede talks so don't mind if it's way off of her language)

Morning broke and the two that had been snuggling with each other woke from their slumbers. Kagome sat up and stretch out her arms and yawned. Inuyasha stood up and stretched his legs out. He helped Kagome up and they walked down to Kaede's village. They went inside Kaede's hut and found Kaede cooking and Shippou coloring with crayons that Kagome gave to him.

"Good morning Kagome and Inuyasha" Kaede greeted the two who were just walking in.

"Kagome look at my picture that I drew of you and Inuyasha" Shippou held his drawing up to Kagome's face.

Kagome took the paper and gasped.

"Shippou how lovely of you to have drawn this" Kagome said in embarrassment.

"Let me see Shippou. Kagome what are you so wor…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the drawing.

"Kaede I drew a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing one another" Shippou proudly said to the old hag. (No offence to Kaede)

Inuyasha slipped out of the hut and ran off somewhere. Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha had gone.

"Where did Inuyasha run off to I wonder" Kagome said in a worried voice.

"He probably got embarrassed of my impression of you and him" Shippou smirked.

Kagome flinched and then stormed outside ignoring any more comments from Shippou. She walked beside the river that ran through the village and then rested by it. She dipped her hands into the water and captured some in her palms. She splashed it onto her face and screeched because of its coldness. She laughed at herself and then looked up at the blue sky and the clouds.

"Oh, Inuyasha which side will you pick? Will you pick your demon or human side? Or will you stay the way you are now?" Kagome thought to herself with sadness in her eyes.

Soon after her thought Inuyasha came walking down the river by her. In his hands were bright colored flowers. Kagome stood up.

"My mom used to like these flowers so I thought maybe you too will like them" Inuyasha explained while handing the bouquet to Kagome.

"I don't like them…" Kagome said.

"But…" Inuyasha looked down.

"I love them!" Kagome finished her sentence and then hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome hugged tighter.

"Well I'm glad you like them so much. Now let's get going" Inuyasha smiled in gratitude.

"Where are we going?" Kagome pulled away in confusion.

"Maybe to your time to tell your family the good news. You probably want to take those baths that you always complain for wanting to take one" Inuyasha surprised Kagome very much.

"Okay. Lets go then" Kagome said in a weird voice.

_Seeing what Miroku is doing:_

Miroku was working on his father's grave and was repairing a soothing bath after that. Miroku needed some help fetching water so he asked Hachi to help him.

"Hey Hachi can you give me a hand?" Miroku asked his raccoon dog friend.

"Yeah Miroku" Hachi replied.

"Thank you my good friend" Miroku said.

"I'm happy for you Miroku. I'm so happy you had lifted the curse in your right hand. But I can't help wondering if you're okay leaving Inuyasha and the others. Especially that pretty maiden, Sango was her name, she is sure a beauty" Hachi brought up another subject.

"Yeah, I do miss them. I especially miss the pain on my face from being smacked by Sango. Damn she was beautiful" Miroku starred into space at the moment.

"Earth to Miroku, why don't you go and visit her and her brother? I can personally fly you there." Hachi offered.

"No thanks. Sango doesn't need me checking her" Miroku walked away.

"What about Inuyasha, Shippou and that other pretty maiden? What about visiting them?" Hachi suggested.

"No that's okay. I don't need them anymore" Miroku said with carelessness. "Who am I kidding? I miss the gang" Miroku looked up at the sky.

Miroku and Hachi walked together to the house and pre paired the bath inside.

"Huhhhahhhhhh…This feels great. I haven't felt so lifeless since ever" the monk replied.

"Yeah this feels great. To bad you can't peek at the girls in the hot springs anymore" Hachi kept bringing up the others.

"HACHI!" Miroku screamed and threw the raccoon dog out of the bath to the outside in the cold.

"What? Was it something I said" Hachi wondered.

"Damn that guy" Miroku sank into the water.

Miroku went under and didn't come back up until he couldn't hold his breath anymore.

"Sango…" Miroku's last thought before he went to bed later that day.

_Back to Inuyasha and Kagome:_

"Nice catching, right Inuyasha" Kagome complemented the hanyu with all the fish in a straw basket.

Once it was night time everyone went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! 


	6. Prince Sekanta's Trap!

Chapter 6

At the demon slayer's village were Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala. They were outside doing some repairs on the village. Sango was laying down flowers over the graves in the back. Kohaku was being chased by Kilala. Kohaku stopped by Sango when she asked him a question.

"Kohaku were is the fire wood?" Sango asked her brother.

"Woops. I guess I forgot to get fire wood. I was busy playing with Kilala when you asked me, so I was kind of distracted at the time. Sorry sis. Won't happen again I promise. Come on Kilala, help me gather the wood before Sango goes ballistic" Kohaku ran off before Sango could say anything.

"That silly boy. I'm glad you're back Kohaku. Now I can live with you once again" Sango smiled at her brother while he was running off. "Huh! A demonic aura? Kohaku come back!" Sango ran after her unaware brother that was heading into trouble. "As long as Kilala is with him he should be fine when I find him." Sango tried to calm herself. "I will not lose you to another demon" Sango became frantic. "Kohaku were are you. Kohaku! Kohaku! Kilala! Kilala!" Sango screamed. "Why aren't they responding? Damn it all to hell" Sango moved through the woods quickly.

"Kilala what's the matter" Kohaku asked the cat demon.

Kilala's body was shaking and she began to hiss. A dark mysterious demon came out and struck the two. They both fell to the ground with small scratch markings. The demon walked over to Kohaku and picked him up by the neck. Kohaku was being choked and Kilala was passed out. Sango came out from the brushes and saw what was going on.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango throw her weapon at the demon's head.

The Hiraikotsu was repelled back and hit Sango. Sango flew back and was knocked unconscious. The demon dropped Kohaku and unraveled his hand. He pointed his hand at Sango and a giant ball came out and moved towards her. The ball substance reached Sango and she was held prison inside it. The demon then pointed his hand at Kohaku and did the same. Kohaku and Sango were now captured by the demon except Kilala. The demon lifted himself up into the air and so did the ball shaped orbs.

The demon arrived at his hiding place with his two prisoners. The ball substance popped and released Sango and Kohaku. Sango awoken and saw her brother unconscious.

"Who are you demon and were are we?" Sango stood up.

"My name is Prince Sekanta. You're a feisty woman" Prince Sekanta said.

"Why have you captured Kohaku and me? What do you want?" Sango tightened her fists.

"Aren't you full of questions. I have captured you because, I heard rumors of a demon slayer that is friends with the priestess who holds the Shikon Jewel. Isn't that true?" Prince Sekanta said with a question.

"Yes, why not go after Kagome instead of me?" Sango smirked.

"Her name is Kagome did you not say. Any the reason I didn't go to her first is because she has a half demon accompanying her and a monk with a wind void. I don't really care about the half breed just the monk" The prince exclaimed.

"What do you plan on doing with me" Sango suspiciously asked.

"I'm going to use you as bait. When the half breed, Kagome, and the monk can comes; it will be easier to finish them off and get the jewel" Prince Sekanta told the demon slayer his plot in getting the Shikon Jewel.

"How are going to rescue me when they don't even know I'm being held captured!" Sango asked without calmness.

"Your cat is going to get them" The demon replied.

"Kilala…where is Kilala?" Sango searched the place for her cat.

"She isn't here. She is still unconscious where I attacked you and your brother" Sekanta smiled.

"Don't you touch her. Damn you using us as your bait" Sango ran towards Prince Sekanta.

Prince Sekanta spit out sum green slim and made Sango sick to the wall. She couldn't move anything but her free head. He put Kohaku next her on the wall with his green slim. He then flew out the cavern and went to Kilala. Kilala finally awoken and saw that she was still in the woods. Prince Sekanta dropped down and began to speak.

"Kilala, if you want to see the boy and the demon slayer ever again bring Kagome and the others to Swamp Kashinotsu. I'll be waiting there. If you fail to bring them by sun set the demon slayer and her brother will die" Prince Sekanta.

He then left Kilala in the fait of her companion's lives to think about.

"Kohaku are okay?" Sango asked in a worried stage.

"Sango…Yes I'm alright. I'm just a little beat up and my throat hurts still" Kohaku said with a weak voice.

"Prince Sekanta is using us as bait to lure Inuyasha and the others here. He plains to get the Shikon Jewel from Kagome. We must find a way to get out of here and warn Kagome" Sango said.

"Sango it's my fault we are here" Kohaku looked down at the ground.

"No it's not. Stop blaming yourself and consecrate on getting the hell out of here" Sango disagreed.

"If I had gotten the wood when you told me too we could be sitting around the fire. Of course I ignored you and played with Kilala instead and you had to remind me. I chose to get the fire wood later instead of before" Kohaku starred into Sango's eyes.

"I said stop blaming yourself! I don't blame you for this so you shouldn't either. Don't just quit and forget about hope. You have to remember you're a strong person and you don't give up. Never give up. I bet father would say the same thing. He may be gone but his wisdom is still alive" Sango reminded her brother.

"Bravo! Bravo! How sweet" Prince Sekanta came out from the shadows.

"Where's Kilala?" Sango turned to the demon.

"She is fine. All I did is tell her to get the half breed and the others. I also told her to come here at Swamp Kashinotsu" the male demon said.

"Swamp Kashinotsu!" Sango's eyes widened. "Isn't this swamp where moth demons live?" the demon slayer asked in confusion.

"I'm not exactly a moth demon just more like a spider moth demon. This is my true form. Appeared as some what like a human with pointy ears" Prince Sekanta said.

"You know you're going to be beaten by Inuyasha and Kagome. There's no way you are going to win and beat Inuyasha" Sango said with confidence.

"How come you're so sure that I'm going to lose? I got you with a blink of an eye. I would have to say you were the easiest prey I ever caught" the prince got close to Sango on the wall.

"Don't flatter yourself to much. If you do it will go to your head. And if that happens you'll sure lose to anybody. If I was free I could beat you in a fair fight" Sango smirked without any doubts.

"Yeah sure, keep dreaming. You haven't seen anything. I have incredible power. I can't imagine a half breed or mere mortals can defeat the great Prince Sekanta" Sekanta held Sango's head into his rough hands.

"Feh" Sango spit on his face.

Smack!

Prince Sekanta smacked Sango and jumped back into his chair.

"There's no way Inuyasha can manage to escape the power of the moth's slim. He will get caught on a wall just like how I did with you. The monk and the little fox demon will get caught also. That will leave Kagome unprotected and will have no choice and give up the jewel in order to save her friends.

"Don't underestimate Kagome. She has incredible powers" Sango struggled to get free.

"So foolish. It sickens me" the prince walked off.

"Kohaku we have to get free fast or the jewel will be used for evil" Sango informed her brother.

"How are we going to get free though? We can't even move our bodies besides our heads" Kohaku doubted Sango's hopes for getting free.

"You're right it's hopeless in getting free" Sango lost hope.

"On the bright side Inuyasha is going to beat Prince Sekanta and save us" Kohaku put on a fake smile.

Kilala transformed into her giant size and flew up into the air. Kilala knew if she didn't reach Inuyasha and the others fast Sango and Kohaku would die. Kilala flew over the demon slayer's village and headed towards Kaede's village.

"Once they come for their friends I will have the position of the Shikon no tama" Prince Sekanta began to laugh with victory.

Prince Sekanta looked into the big blue sky.

"I heard many stories about this priestess Kagome. I heard she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. My great grandfather told me about how strong Kikyo was and she had fallen for the half demon Inuyasha. I wonder if Kagome is as strong as Kikyo" The prince wondered.

"Kilala please hurry in getting Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. I don't know if Kohaku can take it. He just turned to normal and I don't think he can handle being in the clutches of another demon. God help us" Sango thought to herself.

"Sis are you okay?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried. That's all. Are you okay? You're just getting over Naraku and you got into another demon's grasp. Except you're with me this time. Does it help knowing you'll be saved by people who care about you?" Sango smiled.

"I guess so. I just hope that Kilala gets to your friends in time. I really don't feel like being demon food" Kohaku smiled back.

"You make me laugh. Let's together hope that we will get saved. Okay?" Sango spoke softly.

"Okay" Kohaku replied.

The two on the wall were held helplessly waiting for Inuyasha. Sango tried comforting Kohaku but it was too late. He was already terrified and he tried to hide it from Sango. Prince Sekanta was getting ready to take the jewel from Kagome. He had his followers ready to trap them with their green slim.

* * *

Will Kilala reach Inuyasha and the others in time. Stick around and find out.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Rescue Sango!

Chapter 7

Miroku was in the garden picking some herbs to cure Hachi's little cold. When Miroku threw him out of the bath he caught a cold. Miroku kind of felt bad because it was his fault his friend has a high fever. Once Miroku got the herbs he took a wooden basket and put nice cold water inside. He took a damp rag and placed it on Hachi's forehead. Miroku stepped outside and stretched out his arms and yawned. When he finished yawning he saw a small figure in the skies above. The figure kept getting bigger until Miroku was able to identify it. It was Kilala.

"Kilala? Why is she here? Hey Kilala where is Sango? Why have you come?" Miroku asked.

In Kilala's mouth was a piece of paper from Prince Sekanta.

"What is this?" Miroku asked.

Miroku took the piece of paper and began to read it. Miroku's eyes began to widen in fear.

"**_How can this be happening_**?" Miroku asked himself.

The letter said:

Dear Half demon and others,

I have your friend Sango and her brother in my hands. If you want to see them ever again, I suggest you hand over the Shikon no tama. Meet me at swamp Kashinotsu. If you fail to do so your friends will die in the hands of me, Prince Sekanta. If the monk uses the wind tunnel, her fait will die from him. Be here by sun down or death will take over the evening.

Sincerely,

Prince Sekanta

"Damn it!" Miroku tightened his fists.

Miroku threw the paper and grabbed his staff. He then jumped on Kilala and rose to the sky.

"Sango hold on I'll save you" Miroku thought aloud.

Kilala roared to see if Miroku would understand her. Kilala's head pointed to the direction of Kaede's village.

"Kilala we mustn't put Kagome in danger. Remember this guy wants her and the Shikon jewel. If we get her she will surely die and if I can rescue Sango we won't have to get them involved. Kilala do me a favor. If I don't succeed, please get Inuyasha and Kagome. Let's go Kilala!" Miroku spoke to the demon cat.

It was now noon and the sun was getting lower by the hour. Miroku had to reach the swamp in time or Sango was going to die.

"Sango I never told you but I really care about you. If anything should ever happen to you, I would have to blame myself for not being there to protect you. You just reunited with your brother Kohaku and this happens to you. The only thing is that I don't have the wind tunnel anymore. If I had it I would have to gamble on your life though. Would I really take that chance? The only way I can save you now is only with my spiritual powers. Hope they're enough" Miroku glazed at the sun without blinking.

Back with Sango:

"Err, Damn I can't break free from this slime" Sango tried to wedge free.

"What are we going to do sis. I doesn't matter what we do. We just aren't strong enough" Kohaku said in fear.

"Kohaku stop talking such nonsense and try to get free. Why must you doubt everything" Sango was getting impatient of her brother's remarks.

"It's not nonsense and you know it. You just can't admit defeat, can you?" Kohaku began to yell.

"Just shut up and stop being a wimp!" Sango burst out with anger.

"Sango…I've never seen you so mad at me before. Why now?" Kohaku was stunned.

"I guess I'm afraid to die and it's just getting to my head. I'm sorry" Sango began to shed tears.

"Did I make Sango cry?" A familiar voice came from the shadows.

"Prince Sekanta! Let us go now!" Kohaku built enough courage to argue with the demon.

"Oh, the quiet one as finally talked. How surprising. You better hope that cat of yours is getting the woman and the jewel. If she should fail, well you know" Prince Sekanta got close to Kohaku's face.

"Stop toying with us and just let us go" Kohaku said in combat.

"I have to admit you have some guts to speak to me like this. I could just kill you with one strike but that would be too easy" the prince said.

"Wait until you meet Inuyasha. You are already dead to him and he can beat you. Do you even know how much power he has? He can beat his own brother and he's a full demon. So what makes you so special" Sango cut into the conversation.

"You know you're kind of cute in a twisted way. How would you feel becoming my princess? You can have the most incredible power than any mere human. What do you say or think?" Prince Sekanta came up with a crazy idea.

"Like I'm going to marry a demon like you. I would have to be crazy to do that. And anyway, I'm in love with somebody. Sorry but I'm already taken" With this Sango spit onto his face and looked the other way.

"Ah, you are so damn stubborn! You know how to treat someone" Sekanta rose his hand and was ready to smack Sango.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku came in on Kilala and hit the Prince's arms.

The Prince fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Miroku you're here" Sango said with happiness and joy.

Miroku put one of his sacred scrolls on the slime and it began to break. Sango got free and stretched. Prince Sekanta got up and opened his hand and pointed it at Miroku. Sango saw what was about to happen.

"Miroku watch out!" Sango moved in front of the monk.

The slime got them together and stuck them to the wall. Miroku's staff was stuck on the ground so that didn't help much. The prince began to laugh for his victory.

"Bastard!" Miroku shouted with anger and fire in his eyes.

"Make your self at home because you're going to be here for a while. Wait you can't you're stuck to the wall" The prince laughed some more.

Kilala knew what she had to do next. She had to get Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou as fast as should can. She took once more glance at her friends then took off.

Kilala did a lot of thinking while she flew over the grounds of Feudal Japan. She can remember when Sango's father handed her over to Sango. She can picture Sango's face when she saw her. Sango's face was full of joy and happiness. Kilala wasn't about to give up yet. She wasn't going to allow Prince Sekanta to kill her best friend. Kilala started to fly faster. She was heading to Kaede's village where Inuyasha and Kagome were. The sun was getting lower and it was almost the hour when the sun sets. Kilala looked back and saw the sun lowering. She was getting close to the village but she was hurrying anyway.

Flash Back When Sango got Kilala:

"Father who is this?" little Sango asked.

"This is Kilala" Sango's father replied.

"What a pretty kitty" Sango held Kilala in the air.

Kilala finally reached the village. She walked through the village but no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome. Kilala began to walk faster.

"Hey, isn't that Kilala" a village woman remarked.

"Yes. That's lady Kagome's friend's cat demon" a village man said.

Kagome was walking down the path and saw Kilala.

"Kilala?" Kagome ran towards Kilala.

Kagome brought Kilala to Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kilala. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kilala stood up and bit Inuyasha's kimono. Kilala dragged Inuyasha outside and knelt down. Inuyasha smelt another demon scent on Kilala. He knew something was up so he went back into the hut and got Kagome and Shippou.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha pulled her out with her bow and arrows.

"Something is wrong. Kilala wants us to go some where. I think Sango might be in trouble. I picked up another demon scent on Kilala so something is defiantly is going on. I also saw some battle marks on her that looked familiar. Come on and get on Kilala" Inuyasha informed the confused Kagome.

"Okay" Kagome answered back.

"Okay Kilala lets go. Fly us where you want us to go" Inuyasha told the two tailed cat.

The sun was getting close to the sun setting and they only had not much time. Kilala was going as fast as she could. Inuyasha noticed that Kilala was in a worried stage. They needed to get to swamp Kashinotsu before sun down. The sun had met the mountains and was about to hide behind them.

"It seems that your cat has failed to save you" Prince Sekanta said while looking at the sunset.

"Kilala…I know you tried your hardest" Sango's eyes began to water.

"Say good bye to your pathetic lives. Hah…" The prince stopped.

The prince's hand had a slit in it by someone. Another person was with them.

"You cocky bastard!" The voice said.

* * *

Cliffhanger!hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe


	8. Inuyasha What's Happening to You!

Chapter 8

Prince Sekanta looked back and saw Inuyasha standing there. Kagome and Shippou were behind him as well. Prince Sekanta smirked at Inuyasha and gave him a weird look. Inuyasha grinded his teeth and then ran right towards the prince. Prince Sekanta dodged Inuyasha's attack and moved towards Kagome.

"I've been expecting you Kagome. Be a sweet heart and hand over the jewel" the prince talked so sincere to Kagome.

"Why should I?" Kagome backed up.

Inuyasha came back but the Prince just dodged it.

"Inuyasha just quit while you still have a chance" Prince Sekanta yawned.

"Bastard! You're going to pay for this" Inuyasha took out his sword.

Prince Sekanta took Kagome by the hand and jumped up to his thrown. He gave the signal and his follows came out from hiding. They too contained slime like substance in their hands. There was at least six in all and they all released their slime. Inuyasha got hit and was stuck to the wall pretty close to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha tried to get free but he couldn't move a muscle besides his head. Kagome ran towards the trapped hanyou but was stopped by Prince Sekanta. The Prince rapped his arms around Kagome and grabbed the Shikon no tama from her neck. He then pushed her away and Kagome fell to the ground. Kagome felt around her neck but the necklace was gone. Kagome got up quickly and ran towards the Prince.

"Give that back!" Kagome yelled.

"I have it in my hands at last and it's all thanks to you Kagome. Now I have all the power I need" The Prince used the Jewel to stop Kagome in her tracks.

Kagome froze but she tried to fight it. Sekanta moved forward to Kagome's motionless body. The Prince touched Kagome's delicate skin on her face. Inuyasha became restless.

"Get your filthy hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha became jealous.

"What a beautiful woman you are Kagome. Maybe I'll spare your life instead of killing you. Hey Inuyasha you don't mind do you?" The Prince wanted to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

Inuyasha grinded his teeth and began to struggled. He tried to break free but he just couldn't. The slime was pretty tough just for Inuyasha. Inuyasha never imagine getting stuck like this. For some reason Inuyasha wasn't strong as he was before. He was getting weaker by each hour. What is happening to Inuyasha? Why is he so weak all of a sudden? Is it the slime? Or is it something different? What ever it is, Inuyasha hoped for the best. Prince Sekanta strapped Kagome to a chair next to his thrown. He sat down in his thrown and made the Jewel roll around in his palm.

"**_What's happening to me? Why am I so weak? Is it this damn slime?_**" Inuyasha questioned himself.

"Inuyasha it's no use. We can't break free so don't feel over powered. We need to find a way to get out of this mess before he uses the Jewel to become more powerful" Sango whispered to the panicking hanyou.

"Sango is right Inuyasha. Don't feel over powered. I don't exactly know why you have become so weak all of a sudden but I'll try to think of a solution" Miroku agreed with the demon slayer's words.

"Hey Sango, how did you get here anyway?" Inuyasha wondered why.

"Well, Kohaku and I were abducted actually. We were in the demon slayer's village when Prince Sekanta arrived and attacked Kohaku and Kilala. I tried to save him but we were trapped inside some bubble like substance. Then Kilala got Miroku and he tried to rescue us but got caught in the slime just when I got free. We were so close into getting free from this hell" Sango explained.

"What were you thinking Miroku? You should of got us before you tried to rescue Sango" Inuyasha started to yell a bit.

"Sorry for trying to keep Kagome out of danger. He was planning on all of us at once coming to the rescue. And anyway he sent a note that said he wasn't going to release Sango and Kohaku unless Kagome handed over the Jewel. I thought I was doing you guys a whole world of good. Well more like a favor" Miroku yelled back.

"What's this? How come you guys fighting for?" Prince Sekanta grinned as if he wanted it to happen.

"**_What is he thinking about? Was he expecting this to happen or planned it? If I don't get the Jewel and get them free, I don't think they're going to live_**" Kagome thought.

"Are you blaming me that this happened?" Miroku argued back.

"Yes, I could have taken cared of this earlier!" Inuyasha yelled back to the monk.

"Will you stop fighting! You guys aren't helping at all. We are supposed to be helping one another" Sango interrupted the combat between the boys.

Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned and were quiet as a mouse for a short period of time. Inuyasha began to feel weird vibes all over him. Miroku and Sango looked at the hanyou in confusing and frustrating.

"Inuyasha what is going on with you?" Miroku said in frustrating.

"I don't know. I feel weak and I'm getting a weird vibe" Inuyasha began to worry.

"**_What is going on with Inuyasha? He was just fine all morning and afternoon. I don't get it. Wait! Please no! Not now, he doesn't need this now_**" Kagome realized what was going on with the hanyou.

Shippou was hiding behind one of the cave walls. He too was trying to think of a solution to their crisis. Prince Sekanta was getting agitated over the whole thing. He looked over to Kagome's face. Her face was full of fear and he knew she knew what was exactly going on.

"Kagome give the reason why Inuyasha is getting weak" the Prince asked Kagome.

Kagome looked up knowing he knew she knew what was going on. Kagome swallowed hard and then looked back at Inuyasha.

Shippou thought really hard and solved the mystery like Kagome did. He too knew why Inuyasha was getting weak. Shippou began to tremble in fear just like Kagome is. Yet Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha weren't aware what was happening.

"**_Oh no, Inuyasha tonight is the lunar month. That's when there is no moon and you become weak and become human. The reason you're getting weak is because you're slowly weakening. There isn't any night sky visible in this cave so it takes a bit slower than usual_**" Shippou thought to himself.

"Inuyasha your ears are gone!" Sango cried out.

"Inuyasha your fangs are gone as well. That could only mean one thing" Miroku concluded.

"Not now!" Inuyasha yelled for mercy.


	9. Demon Inuyasha Within Fights Sekanta

Chapter 9

"Inuyasha it seems to be that you are a half breed. No wonder you were captured so easily. You know it would be more interesting fight if you were in your demon form. Fighting over Kagome the woman you love. You have a choice Inuyasha, become full demon with the power of the Shikon no tama or see you friends die in pain. Oh and Kagome suffer for the rest of her life" Prince Sekanta said with confidence.

"**_Damn he makes it so easy for himself to trap others into doing things they don't want to do. If I don't transform into a full blood demon Kagome and the others will die. What should I do?_**" Inuyasha began to fear for his friends fates.

"Inuyasha don't do it! You know you don't want to transform into the fierce demon you can become" Kagome shouted across the cavern.

"Kagome shut up or you will be meeting with Allah sooner. Inuyasha what is it going to be? Will you choose your demon nature or a pathetic weak half breed? It doesn't matter to me if you pick one of the sides because Kagome will die if you don't pick your demon side" Prince Sekanta smirked.

"Miroku do you think Inuyasha will go through with this?" Sango asked the monk next to her.

"I'm not too sure but for Kagome and us it anything could be possible at this point" Miroku responded. "**_Inuyasha what are you thinking?_**" Miroku thought to himself.

The Prince reached his hand over to Kagome's. Finally he reached her hand and held it into his. Prince Sekanta zapped Kagome violently. Kagome began to scream in pain. Inuyasha started to try to break through the slime but it was useless. Prince Sekanta stopped and smiled wickedly.

"Inuyasha you have no choice but use the Jewel to become a violent, greedy, mindless, demon like me" the Prince smirked and looked at the girlin pain next to him."**_I have him in a corner that he cannot escape from. I find this so amusing of my time_**" Sekanta thought to himself.

"Damn you Prince Sekanta for doing this to us. You will pay for this" Inuyasha grinded his teeth against one another. "**_I have no plan or power to save Kagome and the others. I have no choice but use the Jewel to become a full demon but maybe I have an advantage. Maybe I can use the Jewel to become full demon but be me_**" Inuyasha thought of a possibility.

"In…Inu…Inuyasha don't do it. You'll just end up killing him and us if you transform" Kagome said weakly.

"_Kagome…_" Inuyasha said softly.

"Kagome he knows what he has to do if it means becoming something he's not" Prince Sekanta laughed with amusement.

"Sango this isn't going to turn out well. I just have this feeling inside me that won't go away" Miroku began to worry.

"Miroku I have a pretty bad feeling in my gut too. Inuyasha looks like he'll take any opportunity to save Kagome and us.

"Pissst" Shippou called out for the demon slayer and the monk.

"Shippou you're free" Miroku whispered in amazement.

"Shippou do you think you can get us out of this damn slime?" Sango wondered.

"Maybe I can harden up the slime with my fox magic so that you can break through it" Shippou came up with a smart plan.

"Shippou that might just work" Miroku whispered back.

"Do you think you can get us out without causing any attention?" Sango asked the little fox demon.

"I think I can. I'll try my hardest" Shippou said with seriousness in his little green eyes.

"Inuyasha did you decide yet?" Prince Sekanta was becoming impatient.

"Yes" Inuyasha responded quickly.

"Good" Prince Sekanta said with joy.

"**_Oh Inuyasha please don't do it. I beg you_**" Kagome feared Inuyasha's decision.

Inuyasha was released from the slime prison. Inuyasha stepped forward towards the prince awaiting the Jewel. Prince Sekanta warned Inuyasha if he didn't use the Jewel the way he supposed to, Kagome shall suffer. The black haired Inuyasha had no choice but do what he says. Prince Sekanta grabbed the Jewel from his pocket then threw it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it and he held it in his palm. Inuyasha glazed into the round purple Jewel glow in his hand. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tears fell from them. Inuyasha began to glow red. His ears, fangs, and claws returned but pointer and longer. Purple stripes appeared on Inuyasha's face and his eyes were now red. Inuyasha growled like always when he transformed.

"_Inuyasha…_" Kagome was speechless for a moment then cried out to Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"_Its working_" Prince Sekanta spoke to himself.

"Argh!" Inuyasha's was almost a complete demon.

Finally the transformation was complete and Inuyasha was just standing there kimono ripped and all. Inuyasha clutched his fingers and made a crackling sound. He looked up at the Prince and made his move.

"**_Inuyasha please stop this_**" Kagome's eyes watered, making pools of tears on the floor below.

"Miroku look at Inuyasha" Sango pointed out.

"I see he chose his demon nature to save Kagome and our lives. The problem now is how are we going to turn Inuyasha back to normal" Miroku spoke wisely.

Inuyasha was full of rage and hatred. Prince Sekanta smirked and struck Inuyasha in the stomach with his arm. Inuyasha didn't show any emotions, not even pain from his wound in the gut. All Inuyasha did was attack blindly. Kagome got up and screamed Sit.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

The prayer beads glowed purple and Inuyasha paused fighting the power of the prayer beads. Inuyasha resisted the prayer beads for so long they broke off his neck. Kagome's body trembled because this never happened before when he was in his form. The beads scrambled all over the place on the cave's ground. Kagome fell on her knees on purpose and then put her hands on the hard cold ground. Now she was on her hands and knees crying and fearing for Inuyasha's transformation. Inuyasha scrapped the Prince's arm and he grew mad. The Prince got out his sword and began waving it violently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept moving backwards every time the sword got close to him.

"Shippou know!" Miroku yelled.

"Fox Fire" Shippou hardened the slime.

Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku broke out of the hardened slime.

"I did it" Shippou said with joy.

"Shippou very impressive. I'm very proud of you" Miroku said while the little fox jumped up on his shoulder.

"Good job Shippou" Sango said while holding onto Kohaku's hand. "Kohaku are you okay?" Sango asked her brother.

"Yeah, what's happened to Inuyasha? I thought he was a good demon and now he's so evil looking" Kohaku wondered.

"Inuyasha isn't himself. He's a full demon now. See Inuyasha is a half demon and half human. With the power of the Shikon Jewel he is able to become a full demon. The only reason he transformed is because he did it to save us from Prince Sekanta" Sango explained to her confused brother, Kohaku.

"**You thought you won Sekanta**" Full demon Inuyasha said.

"I never said that I won but I am if you must know" Prince Sekanta responded.

Kagome got back up and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome stop!" Sango yelled after her.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as well.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled too.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's waist and hugged him hard. Inuyasha looked down and threw Kagome off his waist. Kagome landed on the ground and rolled about five times after hitting the hard cold cave's ground. Between Kagome's, Inuyasha's, and Prince Sekanta's blood, blood was thick in the air. Kagome struggled back up and ran towards Inuyasha again. Inuyasha saw Kagome coming right for them so he jumped up into the air and got out his claws. One of his attacks from his claws struck the Prince. The Prince Sekanta coughed up blood and split into millions of peaces. Moths and bats swirled all around them and then flew away into the darkness of the cave. Inuyasha landed on his feet and his right hand. Kagome noticed the Jewel glimmering in the distance but not too far from where she was standing. Kagome ran towards the purple Jewel and picked it up. The Jewel was glowing a bit of evil but was purified when Kagome picked it up.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome holding the Jewel.

"**_Come on Inuyasha. Break out of the evilness when your full demon_**" Inuyasha tried to remember and contain control of his demon nature.

Inuyasha started to walk over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's face expressed fear.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hehehehehehehehehehe! Sorry... But I'm back. Sorry i haven't updated in such a long time so here is another chappie! I'm starting on chapter 10! 


	10. Kag runs from Inu&SwordNo transformation

Chapter 10

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's face expressed fear.

"**_I can't contain control. Kagome get out of the way_**" Inuyasha thought to himself while his body was out of control.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sango yelled out to the full fledged demon.

Kagome stepped back and met the wall. Kagome was now leaning against the cave's wall shaking all over. Inuyasha kept getting closer to the shaking girl. He was only a few feet away from Kagome. Kagome could run away but it was too risky to be killed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha's had some deep gashes in his body but didn't feel the pain. Kagome started to sweat from the heat of the moment. Inuyasha's hands rose to his sides but were sticking in the air. Inside Inuyasha's mind he was trying to gain control before he kills the woman he loves and his friends. What would Koga think if he found out Inuyasha slaughtered Kagome? Kagome moved forward to Inuyasha while grasping the jewel in her hand tight. She then grabbed a hold of Inuyasha once again and began to talk to him.

"Inuyasha please come back to me. I need you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou needs you. I know you don't want to be this way Inuyasha. All you wanted to do was to save us by becoming a full fledged demon. Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome cried onto Inuyasha's ripped red kimono.

"**_Come on you can do this. Come On!_**" Inuyasha was yelling at himself inside his mind.

Inuyasha began to struggle like someone caught him in some kind of net or something. Kagome pulled back and saw that Inuyasha's eyes lost its pupils just like when his eyes change. Kagome hugged him again. Gripping the Jewel even tighter. With this it sort of helped Inuyasha contain more and more control over his demon nature. Inuyasha growled and his eyes were blank with glowing whiteness. Something also happened; the purple stripes on his face did not fade away. It was still dark and it looked like it was permanent. Inuyasha was still struggling from trying to gain control. By accidently, Inuyasha's nails slashed Kagome's school clothes on the sleeve. A small slit appeared on Kagome's arm bleeding pretty badly. The smell of Kagome's blood thickened into the air and Inuyasha's nose picked it up fast. This snapped Inuyasha out of his demon nature and returned to his old self. Yet Inuyasha still had the purple strips on his cheeks. After he snapped out of it he hugged Kagome tight to his chest and lyed his head on hers. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou took a deep breathe after being relieved for Inuyasha's and Kagome's sake.

"Thank god" Sango put her hand on her chest.

"Yeah thank god Inuyasha is now alright" Miroku loosened up his stiff body.

"I'm glad Inuyasha is back to normal. I was having doubts for a while there" Kohaku spoke softly and about above a whisper tone.

"Yeah, I'm glad Inuyasha is normal again. I thought we were all domed for a while too" Shippou spoke up.

Shippou ran up to Kagome.

"Shippou!" Kagome caught the little fox demon into her arms.

Kagome held the little kitsune in her arms. Shippou noticed the cut on Kagome's arm and quickly said something to her.

"Kagome you're bleeding on your arm!" Shippou pointed out.

"Oh" Kagome touched her wound. "Aw!" Kagome closed her eyes tightly to suck up the pain in her arm but it didn't work.

Kagome still felt the wounds pain fully even when she tried to avoid the whole thing. Inuyasha was stunned, and then realized he made that wound on her arm.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha reached his hand out for her but pulled it back in a flash.

"It's nothing Inuyasha. You didn't mean it and plus you had no control so you couldn't stop yourself. Just stop blaming yourself for the things you didn't mean" Kagome reassured the guilty as charged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still could stop feeling the way he did. Shippou jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder to make a small conversation with him.

"Inuyasha I'm great full that you're back. Wait a second! Inuyasha you still have longer fangs and nails, and you even still have those purple stripes on your cheeks!" Shippou realized Inuyasha's transformation wasn't gone yet.

Every one gathered around Inuyasha to look out Shippou's point.

"Shippou you're right. Inuyasha you still look like you are still in your demon form except the eyes aren't red" Miroku was as stunned as Shippou and the others were.

"But I'm my self though" Inuyasha was puzzled as well.

"Does this mean you're still a full fledge demon still but gained control over it?" Kagome asked in confusion and frustration.

"I…I don't know" Inuyasha looked down at a puddle and saw his reflection.

Inuyasha crouched down and looked closely to the reflection. Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha touched Kagome's hand gently but Kagome was scared for some reason. For some strange reason she was kind of scared of the new improve Inuyasha. She was getting a bad feelin' about it so she stood up and walked away. Inuyasha wasn't aware why Kagome was so jumpy.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out her name in question.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha was surprised and ran towards her. Once Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, Kagome walked away from him. Inuyasha kept repeating and Kagome kept repeating her action. Inuyasha was getting annoyed from this so he got in front of her and he grabbed her shoulders. Kagome looked down and then looked up. She wiggled out of Inuyasha's hold and began yelling.

"Don't touch me you demon!" Kagome was so upset she couldn't think straight. If she couldn't think straight she didn't realize what she was saying.

Inuyasha backed up and was stunned. Shippou's eyes watered in fear that Kagome didn't like him too any more.

"Miroku did you just hear what Kagome just said to Inuyasha?" Sango asked the monk.

"Yeah, but why?" Miroku was puzzled at Kagome's strange behavior.

"Beats me. Maybe she's having one of her bad moods or something" Shippou suggested.

"Kagome what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome.

"Just go away!" Kagome walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Inuyasha" Miroku came out from behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

"**_I can't believe Inuyasha is a full fledge demon. That means I can't be here anymore. I purified the jewel and now there aren't any reasons why I should stay here. I at least wanted more time with him before we used the jewel. I'm going home and never coming back!_**" Kagome decide.

At this point Kagome didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing inside her head in different directions. She needed to think about this clearly but chose not to. Kagome just wasn't ready to have Inuyasha turned into the one wish to come true. Kagome arrived at the well and notice the jewel in her pocked was glowing bright. She pulled it out and held it in her palm. The sun made the purple jewel glimmer in its sun raise. Kagome sat on the rim of the well and stared at the Shikon no tama for a long period of time. A big gust of swirling wind drawn near and was headed Kagome's way. The swirling wind started small as a dot then grew larger in a matter of seconds. Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, spun out next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here all alone?" Koga wrapped his arm around her waist.

Koga looked down and saw the Shikon Jewel glimmering in the sun on her palm. Koga jumped.

"Kagome that's the Shikon Jewel!" Koga got closer to the jewel.

"It's my duty to purify the Jewel Koga. I'm its rightful owner.

"Isn't that so? I knew the woman I loved was special and not an ordinary mortal. And the wolves say you're just an ordinary weak mortal. Except me Kagome, I'll always be there for you. You have to remember" Koga sweat talked Kagome.

"Thank you Koga" Kagome began to cry.

Kagome leaned on Koga and he was surprised for a moment but soon got used to it. Koga wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome cried for awhile. Because she was so tired of fighting for her life, Kagome fell asleep into Koga's arms. Koga with his sharp sense of hearing heard the sleeping girl in his arms silent.

"Kagome sleep until you want to wake up" Koga brushed Kagome's hair away from her face.

_Back to Inuyasha and the gang:_

"Inuyasha go after her dimwit!" the kitsune yelled at the new improved Inuyasha.

'BANG'

"Shut up Shippou!" Inuyasha hit the poor kitsune.

"Aw! What was that for?" Shippou rubbed his bump on his head.

"Shippou is right Inuyasha" Sango stepped forward.

"Hey Inuyasha, where is the Tetsusaiga?" Miroku noticed that Inuyasha wasn't carrying his sword of destruction.

"Yeah! Where did it go?" Inuyasha searched around his waist on both sides.

Inuyasha spotted his sword on the ground on the other side of the cave.

"Found it" Inuyasha leaped once and reached the sword in no time.

"Wow did you see that? Inuyasha leaped in one and reached his sword with no time" Shippou's mouth dropped in amazement.

Inuyasha picked up his sword and pulled out the rusted old sword out of the ground and placed it inside its shift. Inuyasha gripped the end and it didn't transform.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at the sword ocwardly.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou stared with curiosity.

"What seems to be the problem, Master Inuyasha?" a strange voice asked the Inuyasha from the shadows.


	11. Kagome's Shocking Decision

Chapter 11

"Myoga?" Inuyasha was surprised to hear from him.

'WACK'

Inuyasha hit himself on the side of his neck. Myoga like usual was sucking his lord's blood.

He then pealed off the squashed Myoga. Inuyasha held the old flea between his sharp nails like always. Myoga was flat and thin but soon became round and fat again.

"Myoga what the hell are you doing here?" one of Inuyasha's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I came to see how my lord was doing. I haven't seen you since you battled Hyoga" Myoga crossed all four legs together.

"Yeah that's when you ran away at the last minute you damn flea!" Inuyasha yelled at the old flea.

"You always run away when there's danger" Shippou closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

Everyone took in a deep breathe and let it out.

"Enough. Master Inuyasha your blood has changed. Why?" Myoga wondered.

"I'm a full fledge demon" Inuyasha said proudly.

"How can this be? Did you use the power of the Shikon Jewel?" Myoga again wondered.

"Yup! Now that I'm a full demon I'm even stronger" Inuyasha bragged.

"Oh! Where shall be Lady Kagome?" Myoga searched the area.

"She ran away…and I think it's because that the fact I'm a full fledge demon now" Inuyasha hid his eyes under his hair.

"Yeah and I don't think she's coming back now" Shippou began to tear.

"Shut up Shippou!" Inuyasha whacked the kitsune over the head.

"Aw! What was that for Inuyasha? All I did was telling what I think" Shippou rubbed the large bump on his head softly.

"Inuyasha he's just a little guy. You shouldn't do that to him" Miroku defended Shippou just like Kagome always did.

"Miroku is right. You should stop bulling Shippou around and always picking on him" Sango picked up the kitsune.

"Yeah, whatever!" Inuyasha turned the other away annoyed.

"Do you think Kagome is okay?" Shippou asked the demon slayer who was holding him in her arms.

"Yeah she has to be. She's just wasn't ready for this. That's all" Sango reassured Shippou.

"**_Kagome why the hell did you reject me. Do not want me like this even though I have complete control? I just hope you're okay_**" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Hey guys I'm going to go find Kagome" Inuyasha ran off into the darkness and disappeared in seconds.

"I hope Kagome is okay. She seemed a bit strange, if you know what I mean" Sango was beginning to worry about Kagome's actions.

"Yeah I hope she is too Sango" Miroku looked back at the demon slayer wearing the same face.

_Back with Kagome:_

Kagome woke up, finding herself on Koga's lap. Kagome found herself still by the well and Koga sleeping soundly beneath her. Well basically next to her to be exact. Koga was a light sleeper so he woke up finding Kagome's brown eyes staring at him. Kagome smiled at the wolf and he did the same. Grumbling noises came from Kagome's empty stomach. Koga winked twice and then smiled hard.

"I guess I haven't had anything to eat for a while. Hey Koga lets go get some fish from the river for breakfast" Kagome got up and helped the wolf to his feet. "Come on Koga! The fish aren't waiting" Kagome dragged the wolf to the river bank where they caught many fish.

Koga got fire wood and Kagome grabbed a few thin sticks to hold the fish on. The fire crackled and made thin smoke that rose to the bright blue sky. Inuyasha was racing through the woods on the search for young Kagome. If anything would have happened to her, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Inuyasha spotted a small puff of smoke in the air that led to the ground. The smoke was coming near the well and river. Inuyasha ran even faster hoping it was Kagome there.

"They're done Koga" Kagome pulled the fish out of the fire from roasting.

Koga came back from the river and sat next to Kagome. Kagome handed a fish on a stick to Koga and smiled. Koga took it and began to devour it.

"This is delicious, Kagome" Koga spoke with his mouth full.

Inuyasha finally reached the fire site and found Kagome and Koga eating fish together.

"Inuyasha is that you mutt?" Koga sniffed the air for a half demon's scent. "Hey Inuyasha you don't smell like a half breed anymore" Koga ran up to the vicious Inuyasha.

"That's because I'm a full fledge demon now. All thanks to the Shikon Jewel" Inuyasha said proudly and was bragging to his rival in love.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Just leave me alone! Geez, I don't want to see you anymore anyway. Don't you get the picture? We were obligated to be together because of the Jewel. Now that the jewel is whole we don't have to be together anymore. You got what you wanted so now let me get what I want now. All I wanted was to have a normal life. I always imagined myself and school. This was just not normal. I sometimes wish I've never met you. All you did was hurt me continuously" Kagome explained.

"I wasn't obligated to be with you Kagome" Inuyasha said still in shock. "**_Why is she like this?_**" Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha I'm going home and never coming back! Bye guys" Kagome put on her angry face for Inuyasha but when she looked away her face expressed sadness. "This is it Inuyasha. I'll never see you again" Kagome began to tear and soon they feel from her red eyes.

"Wait Kagome what did I do to never be able to see you again?" Koga wondered.

"Nothing, I was just here to gather the Jewel shards and make it into one solid piece. I've done my job here so I just want to live my life like a normal fifteen year old does" Kagome answered Koga's wondering question.

Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared into the darkness. Kagome still possessed the Jewel in her hands and was planning on still protecting it. It's also a memory about her adventures with the man she had fallen for and her travels with her feudal friends. Kagome now was going to live her life like a normal teenager did in present day Japan. Kagome reached to the other side of the well in five minutes. Kagome's mind was racing around her head and going into different directions. She thought this problem was difficult to handle, wait until she has to go to school at the end of the summer. Kagome began to think about what she had just done. Was it a good choice to make or was it not so good? The girl couldn't keep her mind from thinking about her decision. Kagome walked into the house, the smell of rice balls and omelets filled her noise with joy.

"Hey mom" Kagome said weakly.

"What's the matter dear? You seem to be troubled about something. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"That's okay mom. I'm just going up to my room and lay down for a bit" Kagome slowly walked up the long stairs up to her room on the second floor.

Kagome laid her body down on her soft bed and by accident knocked down some papers from her night table. As she picked them up she found a picture strip from a photo booth. Sota had taken it when Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting in the photo booth about finding the rest of the jewel shards (in the second movie- Beyond the Looking Glass). Kagome picked up the small pictures and smiled. Her smile soon turned upside down for that was bringing up painful memories.

"Huh? How did you get here?" Kagome wondered.

_To be continued…_


	12. Mystery Person Founded and Gocho!

I hope you like this chapter! It seemed abit boring i think at least...Well here is chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Huh? How did you get here?" Kagome wondered.

Myoga, the flea, was asking a simple question to him but for her it was hard.

"Kagome, how come you aren't going back to feudal Japan" Myoga asked in wonder.

"I don't know. My mind is race throughout my head and making everything so confusing" Kagome responded. "Wait how did you get to my time?" Kagome wondered while kinda freakin' out.

"I jumped on Master Inuyasha in the cave and rode on him to fetch you. I'm surprised that I even was able to pass through the well. Oh yes, there must be a reason why you don't want to go back to Inuyasha" Myoga spoke his mind.

"All I need is some time to rethink this okay?" Kagome put her hand over her eyes and made her elbow to stand on her leg. Now she was hunched over.

"What ever Kagome but I'm not too thrilled about Inuyasha's form either" Myoga said and jumped on her comfortable bed.

"Kagome who are you talking to?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered when she passed her daughter's room.

"Just a flea demon, if you must know" Kagome spoke the truth.

"A FLEA demon" Kagome's mother jumped in fright.

"Don't worry he isn't harmless, if you would think sucking your blood is harmless" Kagome giggled. "He's the wisest flea you would ever meet. Probably gramps and Myoga will get along fine" Kagome sat up.

"Fine. As long as the pest doesn't start feasting on our blood" Mrs. Higurashi left the room and continued walking down the hall.

"Kagome what about the Shikon no tama? Don't you think that it would have been purified already? Isn't that your job to purify the jewel and cast it from existence? Or you could give it back to Inuyasha and the others for safe keeping so that it doesn't remind you of anything? Could it be that the reason you still have it, is because you still want to be connected with the feudal era?" Myoga was really sticking it to Kagome's feelings.

"Just please go back to the feudal era already!" Kagome was getting annoyed even though it was really true.

"I can't. I could only come here because of the power of the Shikon Jewel. Plus a small flea like me can't carry an object that big" Myoga smirked.

"Fine! You're just gonna have to stay here for now on" Kagome wouldn't give in. At least not yet! "Why do you want me to go back so much? Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore so why should I stay. All I was to him was a girl who has the power to see the jewel shards. The only reason I was there was because of the jewel shards and now they're together again" Kagome crossed her arms.

Kagome wasn't going to give up without a fight. Even though she really wanted to go back she didn't want to admit it. Deep down inside Kagome was sort of scared of Inuyasha. Yet, there was another reason behind this but she just couldn't figure it out.

"Kagome, where's Buyo?" Sota came into the bedroom.

"How should I know? I just got here fifteen minutes ago. Right now I'm too oblivious to notice anything now" Kagome said while walking down stairs.

"You don't have to be nasty sis" Sota said angrily and then walked into his room.

"Brothers. Hey mom what are we eating for dinner?" Kagome whispered and then spoke up a few notches.

"Oh just some of my home made Gocho (_Something I made up_)" Mrs. Higurashi smiled hard.

"Oh great. I love your home made Gocho. You make the best than any other cooks make it" Kagome smiled.

"Gocho? What in god's name is Gocho? Is it edible?" Myoga wondered.

"Gocho is a dinner plate full of delicious foods on it. It contains rice balls with gravy on top, stake with Maggie's (_real seasonal stuff_) cooked on top, mashed potatoes with rice mixed inside, and sausage cooked just right" Kagome said with joy.

"Sounds tasty!" Myoga jumped up and down on Kagome's shoulder.

'Ring'

'Ring' the telephone rung constantly.

"Hello! Higurashi residence. Who may this be" Kagome was acting weird for a moment.

"Kagome you are so strange you know that?" Yuki was on the other line of the connection.

"Yeah, I know" Kagome giggled a bit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over to night" Yuki said.

"Let me ask" Kagome ran to her mother.

Blah Blah Blah

"Yeah I can. See you at six" Kagome answered back and quickly hanged up.

Dinner came and everyone enjoyed the food. After that Kagome went straight upstairs to pack. Then she left the house in a hurry to her friend's house. Myoga was left in Kagome's room alone. Soon enough he found company with Buyo. Buyo kept scratching his ear because of Myoga. Kagome's gramps noticed this and was getting annoyed.

"Buyo? Why are you scratching like that?" Kag's Gramps asked.

"Maybe he has fleas" Sota suggested/concluded.

"Well he needs a hot bath then" Kag's Gramps picked up Buyo and took him into the bathroom.

Sota and his grandfather had a hard time washing Buyo in the bathtub. Water splattered all over the bathroom's floor and they became soaked by all the splashing. Don't forget about Myoga! Myoga was on Buyo at that time.

"Someone please give an old flea mercy. I beg for mercy. I just hope I live after…" Myoga thought aloud but soon was drowning in the water.

Myoga broke through the water full of bubble bath for cats. It's used to cleanse the cat's fur and gets deep till it reaches the cat's skin. To Myoga it was toxic considering it was to kill fleas but he was a demon so it didn't really affect him. Myoga escaped the terrifying water and its chemical it contained mixed with.

_Back with Inuyasha and Koga:_

"Damn you Inuyasha! What the hell did you do to her mutt face?" Koga raised his voice.

"Nothing…I did absolute nothing this time" Inuyasha didn't even yell back.

Inuyasha was too in shock to scream or yell.

"Huh? You must have done something to make her run like that" Koga explained.

"Is it because I'm a full fledge demon now?" Inuyasha looked at the wolf with a blank face.

"Maybe. But why though. Won't she be happy?" Koga rubbed his chin.

"Hey where the hell did that pest go?" Inuyasha noticed Myoga gone from his spot on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Did he run away?" Koga shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I would of notice right away" Inuyasha eyes widened up. "Don't tell me he jumped on Kagome and went with her" Inuyasha looked down into the empty dark well.

"Why would in all the hells would he do that? I don't seem logical" Koga turned away.

"Maybe you're right for once Koga" Inuyasha smirked.

"Do you wanna fight mutt!" Koga turned around and yelled.

"Yeah! I want to test my new power" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on. This will be for Kagome" Koga agreed.

"Okay" Inuyasha agreed again.

"Tetsusaiga! Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled but nothing happened.

"Huh? Well it seems you can't use that sword of yours" Koga grinned.

"Yeah but I'll still win with my claws" Inuyasha rose one hand.

"**_This is going to fun_**" Koga thought.

_To be continued…_


	13. Kagome's Decides&On the edge of Death!

Hope you like this one! Sorry if it was a bit late but here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Bring it on mutt face" Koga was getting on Inuyasha's nerves on purpose.

"You betcha scrawny wolf" Inuyasha was excepting the challenge.

The two demons both came at each other at the same time. They both fought with their claws and ended up with tiny scratches on their bodies. Inuyasha's kimono developed slits on the sleeves and pants. Koga's armor had developed claw marks on it and his arms had slits on them as well.

"Not bad Inuyasha for a mutt" Koga said as he turned towards him.

"You're not bad yourself Koga, you bastard" Inuyasha stood up straight.

"Let's finish this" Koga cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever works with me because you're the one who is going down" Inuyasha showed his fangs from his mouth.

"You know, you can talk like a man but can you really fight like one? Let's test your strength and capabilities!" Koga shouted as he charged Inuyasha head on.

_Back to Kagome's era:_

"I'm finally safe; I can now wait for young Kagome to return" Myoga breathing hard.

Myoga just went through hell. He was just put into a bathtub full of bubble bath just for killing fleas. If he had been in it much longer, he could have died from the toxic chemicals in it. Good thing he escaped just in time and didn't await his own demise or death.

_Next Day:_

Kagome came home around noon from her friend's house. Myoga was still sleeping on Kagome's pillow. Kagome walked in and didn't realize Myoga was still there. She then laid down on her pillow and laid right on top of Myoga.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Get up! HELP!" Myoga was yelling from under Kagome's head.

"Huh? Myoga! Sorry about that Myoga. I didn't see you laying there. Are you okay?" Kagome held the squashed flea in her palms.

"I'm just fine thank you" Myoga turned back to being round instead being flat.

"Child who in god's name are you talkin' to?" Kagome's gramps came into the room.

"Just Myoga, the flea, he comes from Feudal Japan, just like Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you the one who was making Buyo itch yesterday?" Kag's gramps pointed at the small figure sitting in Kagome's hand.

"Sorry about that. Is that Shinkoutsu, the legendary demon tooth you have around your neck?" Myoga identified the tooth on the shrine keeper's necklace.

"Yes it is. Yes in deed. How did you know that?" the old man was amazed and astonished for the old flea's history.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along alright. See you later" Kagome waved.

"Are you going somewhere Kagome?" Kag's gramps asked.

"No, it means leave my room and see you later" Kagome pushed her gramps out her bedroom door.

"Fine, come on Myoga. I want to show you some sacred objects in my shrine" the old man waltzed away with dignity.

"Elders…strange people. I need to clean my room that's what I need to do" Kagome looked at her messy room.

Kagome started at one side of the room and just cleaned up the floor. She then picked up the small pile of clothes she made and put them in the hamper. She finally had to clean up her night table. It was full of papers, markers, pencils, pens, used tissues, a cup, earrings, and the photo strip of Inuyasha and her fighting.

Everything was put away besides the photos. Kagome held them in her hand and just stared at them for the longest time. She fell back on her bed and looked at the photos of herself and Inuyasha together. She began to giggle at the photos and how stupid they look when they fought. Now she knew how Sango, Miroku, and Shippou thought about how ridiculous they looked when they fought. The photos developed a reason to go back to Inuyasha but Kagome was too blind to see it. The more she looked at them, the more she thought about her decision and why she made it in the first place.

"**_What am I going to do?_**" Kagome asked herself.

Myoga came back to check on his master's (mate).

"What seems to be the trouble?" Myoga glared at the photos in the miko's hands.

"I don't exactly know" Kagome was still clueless.

"You still love him don't you? It shouldn't matter if he is a hanyou or a full demon. I understand you liked the way he was but he still didn't change. Maybe some things about his appearance but not you. He was crushed when you left him. Even though the jewel of four souls is together again he still needs you by his side" Myoga tried to change the girl's mind.

"Maybe you're right Myoga but I'm no use there. My duty was to collect all the shards and purify the Jewel. I did my job there but I still need to do my job here by being a normal teenager. Not all teens can transport to Japan's ancient times like I can. Some would probably be terrified. Just let me think for a while and then I'll make my permanent decision. All I just need is some time to think" Kagome got up and sat right back down again.

"Whatever Kagome" Myoga left by jumping out Kagome's bedroom's door.

Kagome laid right back down on her bed without crushing Myoga this time. Kagome's mother came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"There's nothing bothering me mom" Kagome sat up.

"Don't say that because you are lying. I know this because I'm your mother" Mrs. Higurashi saw right through the lie.

"It's nothing really" Kagome mumbled.

"It must be if you're this sad. Just tell me. I bet you'll feel a lot better if you just come out and say what's bugging you" Kagome's mother suggested.

"It's nothing really. It's more like a decision I made without thinking about it first. I don't know what to do. Should I stay here or go back to Feudal Japan?" Kagome blurted out her problem without warning.

"So that's what has been bugging you. Why didn't you just say so? But why did you decide not to go back again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I guess it's because Inuyasha is a full demon now. I didn't want him to change. I was afraid he was going to forget me and he did. So I some how made him back to normal except his appearance. He was still a full fledge demon but had the same o personality. It's my duty to protect the jewel and the first time I had it, I ended up breaking it. I had no choice but to collect all the broken pieces of the Shikon Jewel and put them back to their original form. Once I did that, I was supposed to grant Inuyasha's wish but he didn't want to. When I was kidnapped by Prince Sekanta not too long ago. Inuyasha had no choice but become a full fledge demon in order to save me and the others. Once he beat the prince he was glad to be a full demon and I don't think he wants to change back. Now I'm just not needed there" Kagome began to tear.

"Kagome you're not making any sense. You can still go back there and travel with him. No one is stopping you to do that. There must be a reason why you two met. It's your destiny to be with him I just know it. You obviously love the guy and he is crazy about you. Why would you loose something like that? All I'm trying to say is look inside your heart. Your heart will know what is right. Okay?" Kagome's mother explained and then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

With that Mrs. Higurashi left the room. Kagome took her right hand and touched her chest where her heart was. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. Few minutes past and Kagome opened her eyes. Before her face expressed sadness and now she was smiling. Kagome now knew what she had to do.

"**_Thanks mom_**" Kagome said inside her head. "Myoga! Myoga! Where are you little pest?" Kagome searched for the old flea.

"What do you want?" Myoga rudely asked.

"I'm going back to Feudal Japan! Come on!" Kagome nodded her head.

"That's great! Master Inuyasha must be so heart broken for what you did to him" Myoga said with joy.

"Don't remind me. If you do I might change my mind" Kagome smirked.

"Okay!" Myoga answered quickly.

"Kagome? Where are you off to?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered in surprise.

"Thanks mom for that little woman to woman talk earlier. It helped a lot and I've even decided to go back to Inuyasha and the others" Kagome smiled.

"Well I'm glad. Oh Kagome don't forget to be safe while you're there!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted after her rushing daughter outside.

"I'm with Inuyasha, remember. Bye!" Kagome waved and reached the Bone Eaters Well. "**Okay!**" Kagome shouted in a determined kind of way and then jumped into the empty well again.

_Back to Inuyasha and Koga:_

"Give it up bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never! You are going to pay for what you did to Kagome. I know you are the reason why she isn't going to return" Koga pointed at Inuyasha with his index finger.

"It's your funeral dirty wolf" Inuyasha came out with his claws and aimed them at the wolf.

Koga couldn't move. Inuyasha was right under him ready to make Koga into chop meat. In a few seconds Koga is going to be sliced and diced. Is this the end of Koga? Koga run away!

_To be continued…_

* * *

CLIFFHANGER...Saturday! If that makes any sense! 


	14. Surprise Safe,Normal again,&Arguing!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer is sooooooooo messed up in the head. I want to scream!

* * *

Chapter 14

Koga couldn't move. Inuyasha was right under him ready to make Koga into chop meat. In a few seconds Koga is going to be sliced and diced. Is this the end of Koga? Koga run away!

"Ahh" Koga put out his arms hoping when Inuyasha came he would stop him.

"**_I'm finally going to finish off this dirty wolf_**" Inuyasha thought to himself while he was heading down towards the wolf.

"KO…GA…! NO!" Kagome came running out of the well.

Kagome pushed Koga out of the way and they both landed on the ground. Inuyasha reached the ground and his claws went into the dirt/soil.

"Kagome! Why are you doing here?" Koga looked up at Kagome who was on top of him.

"I decided to come back to Inuyasha and the others. Good thing I did or you would have died" Kagome stood up and helped the wolf up as well.

Inuyasha just stood in silence. Inuyasha couldn't believe or understand what just happened. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and walked over to him. Kagome and Inuyasha both glazed into each others eyes. The hanyou was too speechless to speak. Kagome got closer and hugged the hanyou till he too hugged her back. Koga, who was watching, frowned knowing he'll never get a chance with Kagome as long as Inuyasha is part of her life.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I was just scared of loosing you for good. I thought once you became a full fledge demon, I wouldn't be needed here anymore. I thought you didn't want me around because you don't need me. I also thought you were obligated to be with me. I was wrong and my mother helped me realize it's my destiny to be you" Kagome apologized.

"You have to understand that I need you by my side. Didn't you get it when the time we were battling Hyoga?" Inuyasha hugged the girl even tighter.

"I guess not. Funny I don't remember. I've must have been in total melt down when you told me this. But I do remember once I came back we started to argue again. I think it was about my entrance" Kagome giggled a little.

"HELLO? Did I just become invisible? What about me?" Koga broke the moment between the two.

"AH Shut the hell up Ko…ga!" Inuyasha yelled at the wolf, which was being ignored.

"Why don't you Inuyasha?" Koga was getting fed up.

Koga ran to Kagome, half the time when he _had_ the jewel shards in his legs. He then took Kagome's hand and pulled her away from the hanyou. While still holding her hand, Koga knelt down on one knee.

"Koga what are you doing?" Kagome asked the kneeling wolf. "Is he proposing to me? Oh I hope not" Kagome was thinking marriage.

"Kagome, I don't know how to break this to you. You're not my fiancé anymore. I know its heart breaking but you'll just have to get over it. I've realized you don't want me but that mutt over there. I'll always love you and if you need help or you need comfort from a friend, come and see me. I'll now be a friend to you and not your fiancé" Koga said the hardest thing he ever had to say.

"**_Thank_** **_god. Now she and him won't flirt with one another anymore_**" Inuyasha thought in victory.

"Why are you so cheerful Inuyasha?" Kagome said suspiciously even though she knew why.

"Well see ya Kagome! Bye mutt face!" Koga got a head start before Inuyasha could do anything.

"Argh, that mangy wolf is really asking for it" Inuyasha tightened his fists.

"Inuyasha calm down. He's gone now and stop being so jealous over nothing" Kagome patted Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha relaxed and walked on. Kagome followed and they both headed for Kaede's village. First they had to walk through the forest that was called "Inuyasha's Forest". When they got out of the forest they met an open plain full of hills. They walked through it for a small amount of time and then came to the final hill that the village was behind. Once they got to the hill they saw Sango storming in.

"Sango? Sango what's the matter?" Kagome ran to the demon slayer.

"Kagome! You're back" the demon slayer hugged the girl from the future.

"Sango…I can't breathe" Kagome struggling for air.

"Oh sorry! I'm just glad you're back. The other day you were acting weird and the next thing you reject us, and Inuyasha. Well mostly Inuyasha" Sango released her hold on Kagome.

"What's the matter? Did that pervert do something to you again?" Kagome concluded.

"Well not really. Miroku was being crowded by women when he was supposed to be looking for you. It was like he didn't care if you were gone or not. All he cared was being acquainted with the ladies. God he's such a womanizer" Sango clutched her fists.

"That's Miroku. He'll never change" Kagome said not surprised.

"Aren't you mad at him for not helping in the search for you? He wasn't being a loyal friend to you and us" Sango asked in amazement.

"No, because you should know by now that I always run away to the Bone Eaters Well." Kagome explained.

"Oh yeah. I guess this isn't an issue than" Sango rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on I'm starving. Let's go back to the village and get something good to eat" Kagome put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm starving too" Inuyasha barked.

"You guys are too funny" Sango remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean? What's so funny? Just because we are hungry doesn't make it funny" the hanyou raised his fist in the air.

"Nothing. Lets just go already" Sango replied.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked down the steep hill until they met flat land. They walked through the village and found a group of girls around a tree. Around them sat Miroku on a low ground branch. Monk Miroku was taking one woman at a time and telling their futures. He would take their hand, stare at it for a while and then tell them about their future. The most common was they were going to live a long life and live happily. Bringing all the women to wonder what their future was. With that Miroku could get lucky in finding a single woman. Then he'll ask…well you know what he'll ask them and then they'll blush and then Sango would pull him away. Sango's nerves began to boil in rage and then she stormed over to the crowd of woman. She then pushed her way through to find the monk having a splendid time.

"Would you like explaining what you're doing here monk?" Sango put her hands on her hips, leaned over, and started yelling at the monk.

"Nothing! As a monk it's my duty to…" Miroku was interrupted.

"Save it for someone who cares!" Sango expressed anger and frustration.

Sango then got closer and grabbed Miroku's ear. She then pulled him by the ear and dragged him out of the crowd. Of course all the girls were disappointed so they dispersed.

"Aw! Aw! Sango this hurts you know. Can you please stop" Miroku begged for mercy.

"Nope! You have to learn how to control yourself. I specifically asked you to help us find Kagome but instead you go and get involved with the ladies. Luckily Kagome returned and she has decided to stay here. What would happen if the situation was way worse? Sorry but we can't count on you. Well at least I can't and you need to show us how loyal you can be" Sango gave the lecherous monk a lecture.

"Sango's really pist this time" Inuyasha said while watching Sango scream and yell at Miroku.

"Yeah, but she can be so harsh on him sometimes" Kagome was feeling bad for the pervert.

"You're feeling bad for that lecherous monk? He deserves it" Inuyasha was astonished.

"He can be really nice sometimes. Sango doesn't realize Miroku really loves her" Kagome began to protect the guy.

"Why in hell would Miroku settle with one woman? He can't resist seeing women in need" Inuyasha disagreed. "He loves to be around a whole lot of women not just one" Inuyasha was trying to back up his opinion.

"Wow you are dumb and blind. You can't see the truth when it's right in front of your face" Kagome said as if he was stupid.

"Do you want to start something KA…GO…ME?" the hanyou's tone rose in a split second.

"NO! Let's just go already" Kagome stormed off to the hut awaiting her.

"God damn Kagome always getting on my nerves" Inuyasha, with his arms in his kimono's sleeves, followed the angered girl.

"I can't believe that I came back just to get yelled at. God I wish he can just be a bit nicer to me. That's all I'm asking. We sometimes he's nice and is always worried if I get kidnapped or hurt" Kagome lightened up and release some of her anger towards the hanyou.

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the hut just in time for dinner. Shippou glanced at the hut's door and saw his best friend walk in. Shippou's eyes were full of joy. Shippou grabbed something that he was working on all day. He then jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"SHIPPOU!" Kagome said with joy and happiness.

"Kagome look what I made all day for you!" Shippou held the object in his small hands.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

Sorry again! 


	15. Shippou's creation,Proposal,&Swimming

Sorry! I've been busy reading some stories on the site. So here you go. I'll be updating all my spring break! Prepare to read!

* * *

Chapter 15

Shippou first held out a folded piece of paper. Kagome took it and unfolded it to see what was written inside. Once the paper was unfolded it contained a drawing on it. Kagome gasped and she just loved Shippou's drawings. The drawing showed Shippou and Kagome together as if it was a photo of them. Kagome hugged Shippou tightly and finally let go.

"I made something else too. Well I exactly fixed it" Shippou exclaimed as he dug through his pockets.

Finally he found the object and extracted it from his pocket. Kagome's face went blank and Inuyasha's face expressed fear.

"Oh Shippou you shouldn't have" Kagome put on her fake smile. "I don't think Inuyasha is going to be happy about this. Considering Inuyasha finally got rid of it" Kagome mumbled.

Shippou was holding the prayer beads that bewitched Inuyasha for so long. Inuyasha back up and was afraid to be subdued again.

"Get that damn thing away from me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Pipe down" Kagome ordered. "Kaede do the honors" Kagome whispered to the elderly woman.

Kaede took the prayer beads away and began to chant.

"Kaede what are you doing?" Inuyasha nervously asked.

The prayer beads began to glow and then instantly disappeared from Kaede's hands. The necklace appeared around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha began to freak out. He groaned and growled and cursed at it. He constantly tugged on it.

"Sit!" Kagome felt better.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked after he slammed into the floor.

"Just making sure it works" Kagome simply said.

"I didn't want you back so that you can do this to me again" Inuyasha protested.

"Come on a get up. I want to eat something. I'm hungry" Kagome smiled hard.

"Okay" Inuyasha got up and stretched his stiff body.

"I'm glad you're back, Kagome. I thought for sure you weren't going to come back" Sango was relieved. "You know Kohaku is doing a lot better since we broke the spell on him" Sango mentioned her brother.

"I'm glad Sango that you got your brother back. What Naraku did was so cruel. I'm glad he's gone for good this time" Kagome gladly said.

"Thanks Kagome. That means a lot to me" Sango thanked Kagome. "Why in the first place did you run away? I don't understand. We are your friends" Sango asked.

"I was afraid. I was afraid of losing Inuyasha forever and never seeing you guys again" Kagome admitted for the one millionth time.

"Trust me you aren't going to lose us or Inuyasha. We will always be there for you" Sango reassured the girl from the future.

"Thank you Sango for every thing. I know that now" Kagome sighed. "So are you going back to the demon slayer's village tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Probably. Kohaku and I have a lot of repairing to do there. We repaired some of the houses and fields before we got kidnapped by Prince Sekanta. We decided to bring homeless people to our village. We thought we could make the village alive instead of a ghost village" Sango stood up.

"Hey that's great. You won't be the only ones there then" Kagome stood up as well. "Maybe you can ask Miroku to move into your village" Kagome smirked.

"Heck no! He'll be all over the women and the only thing I would be able to do is watch. I can't have him in my village" the demon slayer denied it as she blushed like a cherry blossom.

"Excuse me ladies but I was looking for a priestess named Kagome" a man in a well dressed in a kimono interrupted the two girls argument.

"I'm Kagome. What do you want with me?" Kagome was puzzled.

The well dressed man walked over to Kagome and held her hand. He then knelt down while still holding her hand. Kagome began to blush and wasn't aware what was going to happen.

"Kagome, I have heard of your travels and how beautiful you were. I just had to see you with my own eyes and realized that the stories were true. You really are a beautiful maiden and I would be honored to marry a woman like you. My name is Komotsu, I come from a wealthy family and would protect you from danger" Komotsu explained.

"Marriage! I don't even know you and you're asking me to marry you. You just can't expect someone you've just met to marry you. You seem like a really nice guy but I can't marry you. You really don't know me even though you think so" Kagome rejected.

"I understand so I have repaired my things to travel with you. We can get to know one another and then think about my proposal" Komotsu determined.

"Is this guy for real? He just expects me to say yes and be with a guy I just met a few minutes ago? Inuyasha I need your help about right now" Kagome thought while still panicking from the whole proposal. "It's just like when Sango was asked to marry a lord that she barely knew" the memory of Sango's first proposal.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Inuyasha stormed out of the hut.

Inuyasha noticed that the girls weren't alone. He saw a man his height, with dirty blond hair, blue eyes like the sky, with dimples, and a white kimono with designs on it. Inuyasha instantly got jealous when he learned the reason why the man had come. Kagome pulsed with anger and kept repeating how she felt about this. Inuyasha just wouldn't listen to reason. Komotsu smiled a little every time he saw or heard Inuyasha's reactions towards this. Komotsu was up to no good if you can't tell. Miroku wasn't so happy and kept his eye on the wealthy man in the room. Sango wasn't so happy about this just as much as Miroku and Inuyasha were. Shippou was sort of happy seeing that Komotsu won't hurt Kagome like Inuyasha does. Darkness took over the night and a strong eerie wind picked up as well. The trees rustled in the wind and the fallen leaves danced on the ground every time the wind would blow. Sometimes the leaves would become small tornadoes twirling all around.

"You can stay the night but you are going back tomorrow" Inuyasha decided.

"Well at least he isn't making you go home tonight" Kagome put on her fake smile.

"Yeah lucky me" Komotsu gulped with nervousness.

The gang soon fell asleep besides Inuyasha. He couldn't but help look over Kagome all night. He also couldn't but help think about Komotsu's proposal to Kagome. He thought he would be the one to ask Kagome to marry him even though he is a demon and she is a human. The more he thought about it the more he became angry. He then clutched his fists and his blood began to boil with jealousy and hate. Kagome woke up by hearing Inuyasha's little fit. Kagome then sat up and looked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing up at this hour?" Kagome was still half asleep.

"I just couldn't sleep" Inuyasha technical wasn't lying but just leaving out the details.

How could he sleep knowing a man they've never met wanted to marry his Kagome?

"Is there something bothering you?" Kagome asked in concern with her eye lids closed half way.

"It's nothing! Just go back to bed" Inuyasha raised his voice a little above a whisper.

"Is it because of Komotsu and his proposal? I already told you that I don't want to marry the guy. I don't even know the guy and how can I marry him if I don't even love him?" Kagome tightened her fists in frustration.

"I know that but I just trust the damn bastard" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome giggled and then began to talk again "Inuyasha are you jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous of that guy?" Inuyasha was denying his feelings for Kagome.

"Inuyasha stop denying it! You…you…never mind. You're the one to be going to sleep" Kagome couldn't spit out the words.

"Whatever" with that Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep again.

Morning came and the sun was beating down on the world around making everything bright. Birds were chirping, squirrels racing one another, and bees a buzzin'.

The grass was moist just like every morning and the sun shone over the lakes and rivers. Kagome had agreed to go swimming with Sango that day. Sango didn't have a bathing suit so Kagome had gotten her one. The girls went swimming and chatted about things. The boys were up and Komotsu was missing that morning but no one noticed. Few minutes later Inuyasha realized the wealthy guy was missing.

"Maybe he listened to you and went home. You must have scared him for proposing to Kagome" Miroku smirked.

"Probably, hey were didn't Kagome and Sango go anyway?" Inuyasha looked around.

"Come on Sango you can do it!" Kagome encouraged the demon slayer.

Sango was blowing up a water raft and was getting light headed. She was running out of breath but kept going. A minute passed and Sango finished blowing up the raft. She placed it in the water and was amazed it was actually floating. Kagome already had her raft blown up and they were floating in the water. Sango soon became very fond of the raft and was given sun glasses as well.

"Wow Kagome you have the coolest things that a girl can have. I love this bathing suit too" Sango complement Kagome.

Kagome had given Sango a two piece bathing suit that was purple with flower designs on it. She also had purple sun glasses that matched her suit. Kagome also had a two piece bathing suit but the color was green with white stripes in different places. They didn't go all around but ended almost in the middle and there wasn't too many or it would ruin the design. Kagome had matching sun glasses to match her suit as well. They mostly talked about how they were going to live in the future.

"So Kagome, Komotsu is a hunk if you know what I mean. You should get to know him and then think about marriage" Sango suggested.

"I don't want to marry the guy for the one hundredth time. I love some one else anyway" Kagome blushed a little and it was not sun burn.

"And this some one might be Inuyasha" Sango turned her head to see Kagome glowing red.

"Maybe" Kagome shook in embarrassment.

"Don't you mean yes?" Sango smirked.

"Just stop okay? It doesn't matter. I don't want to marry Komotsu end of story. Nothing else" Kagome tried to get rid of the conversation. "Do you want some sun block?" Kagome was changing the subject.

"What's sun block?" Sango lifted her sun glasses and pulled them back into her hair.

"It's special cream you put on when you don't want to get sun burn. Sun burn is when the sun makes your skin all red and when you touch it, it burns. After that, couple days later your skin begins to peal. It's pretty disgusting if you ask me" Kagome explained.

"Okay" Sango quickly put the cream on her hand and began to smooth it out on her skin.

Miroku was spying on the girls and saw Sango put something on her legs. He watched her as she rubbed the cream on her legs. The cream now made her legs shine and glimmer in the sun. Miroku began to drool and couldn't but help stare at Sango's flawless body.

_To be continued…_


	16. Tempt Kidnapping and Under Control!

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16

Miroku was in another world at the moment and lost his balance. Miroku came tumbling out of the brushes into the water. A splash occurred and the girls frantically searched the water. Sango saw a still out of it Miroku in the water. Sango jumped into the water and swam to Miroku. She then pulled him to the surface and dragged the monk out of the water. Too much water entered his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

Sango had no choice but give him air. Sango bent down, opened his mouth and began to give him air from her mouth. Miroku coughed up water and Sango was still hovered over him. With out delay, Miroku was rubbing Sango's ass. Sango quickly got red and slapped the monk really really really hard. She smacked him so hard that he couldn't feel pain anymore. His cheek was red and was numb. Sango got up and returned to her raft. Kagome shook her head with disappointment and rolled her eyes.

"I save his life and what do I get in return? He ends up giving me an ass massage. I can't believe that pervert sometimes" Sango tightened her fists with rage.

"He doesn't surprise me at all. He'll never change but it would take a miracle to change him. I changed Inuyasha but he still has his bad side. Maybe there's hope of Miroku" Kagome exclaimed.

"I doubt that" Sango hid her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Whatever you say Sango but I know you want to change him" Kagome said before she relaxed again.

Miroku was still lying on the ground and was rubbing his cheek constantly. The monk finally got up and walked off to see how Inuyasha, Kohaku, Komotsu, and Shippou were doing.

"Shippou that was mine!" Inuyasha chased the kitsune around the camp fire.

Komotsu was being ignored and was watching they two demons chase one another. Hell it was entertaining! Miroku came out of the woods and saw the whole deal. Miroku shook his head while still holding his cheek.

"Where the hell were you Miroku!" Inuyasha wondered in an angry tone.

"What happened to you?" Shippou blinked when he saw Miroku's cheek all red and purple.

"I was spying on the girls and you can figure out what happened next" Miroku smiled hard.

"Let me guess. Sango caught you and she slapped you real hard" Inuyasha took an educated guess not like it wasn't going to be wrong.

"That's part of it. I sort of drowned and Sango saved me. When I came through, my hand began to rub her bottom" Miroku laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You did what?" Komotsu was shocked at the monk's actions.

Miroku stopped laughing and looked at the wealthy man. Inuyasha and Shippou turned their attention to Komotsu.

"I don't blame him for not knowing. He never met Miroku before and he didn't know that he is such a pervert" Shippou simply pointed out the facts.

"Is it normal for a Buddhist Monk to be like this? I was always told that Buddhist Monks were more civilized men. I never met a monk that would treat women like this" Komotsu asked then told what he had heard.

"Well Miroku is different from other monks. He's a pervert monk that asks every woman to bear his child" Inuyasha laid out the basic facts about Miroku.

"It's kind of scary in a way. Does he do this to Kagome?" Komotsu had to know.

"Not really. Once in a while he does but that's when Sango isn't in his reach" Shippou answered.

The girls had enough floating around so they got out of the lake and headed back to camp. Kagome put on white pants on with a solid black belt. Kagome gave Sango shorts as well. Sango wore a navy blue one. They walked back to camp but before they did, they talked about the proposal to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you going to do about the proposal? Are you going to say no and send him packing?" Sango asked

"Yeah, but I kinda feel bad for the guy. I don't want to lead him on or anything. You know I can't marry a guy that I just met not too long ago. You did the same with that lord awhile back" Kagome explained while they walked through the rocky path.

Sango stopped walking and Kagome followed, "I know but I just couldn't get married. I had to get Kohaku back and I did. Now I can settle down and get married"

"Miroku is available and he needs a girl to spend his life with" Kagome teased.

"Kagome! Stop teasing me!" Sango chased Kagome all the way back to the boys.

Miroku went up to Sango to apologize but she gave him a deadly glare. Miroku backed off and hid behind Inuyasha for protection. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped into a near by tree to hang out in. Kagome smiled and put her things away in her big yellow bag. Komotsu watched Kagome closely and he was not going to give up. He was just like Koga and wouldn't give Kagome up without a fight.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" Komotsu crouched next to Kagome.

Komotsu knelt on one knee and smiled at Kagome friendly. Kagome agreed and stood up straight ready to walk off. Komotsu and Kagome walked off into the woods without saying where they were going. Sango over heard the conversation so she told the rest. Inuyasha was so jealous he went spying on them.

"Komotsu what do you want to talk about?" Kagome was sort of afraid to know why.

"Won't you agree on my proposal?" Komotsu's eyes stared straight into Kagome's and she could see her reflection in his.

"I can't. I don't know you, I don't even love you" Kagome was trying to give the guy a reason to leave and move on with his life.

"I don't understand and I don't want to. You're coming with me like it or not!" Komotsu grabbed Kagome's wrist tightly and yanked her towards his horse.

Komotsu wrapped a cloth around her mouth so that she could speak or yell. He then tied her hands together. Komotsu placed Kagome on his horse and he got on as well. He made pulled the reins and then made the horse go. The horse then galloped away and was traveling pretty fast. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore so he came out of hiding. The youkai ran after them and caught up to them in no time. Komotsu got angry and tried to go faster but couldn't. Inuyasha knocked them off the horse and they fell violently on the ground. Kagome rolled around on the ground but shortly stopped. She glanced over to Inuyasha and he was beating Komotsu senselessly.

"You're going to pay for this you bastard!" Inuyasha was punching the wealthy man's face continuously until he ran out of energy.

Komotsu's face was red from the beating and now owned two black eyes. Kagome was able to get her hands free from the rope. She then took the cloth out of her mouth and began spitting. The cloth tasted nasty and she thought she was going to throw up. Kagome finally stopped and looked at Inuyasha still beating the mortal's face.

"Inuyasha please stop!" Kagome shouted, but Inuyasha was so angry he couldn't hear her cries. "Inuyasha stop!" still nothing.

The wind was blowing and was making Kagome's hair dance violently. Inuyasha's hair fluttered but he didn't care. Human blood now filled the winds and it traveled until the end of the wind. Inuyasha had punched Komotsu in the nose and made him bleed. Kagome was getting angry as well and couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY! Oh wait don't" Kagome was too late.

The prayer beads around his neck lit up and he was sent to the ground instantly. Komotsu was underneath Inuyasha so he was crushed in the process. Smoke took over and then faded away. The crash had echoed and the others rushed over to see what the hell it was. Kagome didn't want look but did anyway. She can't imagine Inuyasha's angry face when he would get up. Sango arrived there first and ran to Kagome. Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Kohaku soon joined them with scared expressions on their faces. They couldn't but wonder how Inuyasha was going to say or look after that sit.

"Kagome what happened here?" Sango asked in terror.

"Komotsu almost kidnapped me but Inuyasha saved me. Inuyasha was beating him senselessly and he didn't stop when I told him to. I had no choice but to sit him. Then I realized Komotsu would be squished in the process but it was too late" Kagome bit her index finger.

"Oh Inuyasha is going to be really pissed off when he gets up" Miroku informed the boys hiding behind him.

"What do you think he is going to do Miroku?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah what do you think he is going to do?" Shippou repeated.

"I don't know but all I know he is going to be angry" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha rose from the dent in the ground and he stood up. He turned to Kagome and was tightening his fists.

"Ka…Ka…go…go…me!" Inuyasha studdard (I don't know how to spell it so this is how I think it is spelt).

"Yeah?" Kagome was trembling in fear.

"You wench! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked while screaming his lungs out.

"Sorry" Kagome said.

"I'm afraid that is not going to be enough" Inuyasha went after Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing! Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sango yelled at the youkai.

"He has lost control. He still can't control his anger" Miroku pointed out.

_To be continued… Cliffhanger!_


	17. Sit Sit Sit&Splitting the Gang Again!

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosorry that it took me so long to update. I've been busy and i keep getting kicked off the computer by my dad. Well again sorry. I hope you like this story!

* * *

Chapter 17

"What do you mean he has lost control? I thought Kagome made sure Inuyasha had total control over his demon nature" Sango didn't understand.

"Well I don't think Kagome got rid of all his violent nature" Miroku concluded.

Kilala instantly transformed and was hissing. Sango looked over to her feline friend and noticed she didn't like the way Inuyasha was acting.

"It seems like Kilala has a problem with Inuyasha" Sango whispered to the monk next to her.

"Inuyasha you must stop this at once!" Miroku yelled at the charging youkai.

Inuyasha was closing in on Kagome and was coming fast. Inuyasha now was standing right in front of Kagome. Kagome was trembling with fear.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do to me?" Kagome asked under her breath.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome down to the ground and then jumped on her. He now has pinned her to the ground. Kagome tried to get him off but he was too strong. Miroku sprung into action and tried to pull the youkai off the girl. Inuyasha took one hand off Kagome's arm and attacked Miroku. Inuyasha's claw slit Miroku in the stomach and caused the monk to fall back. Tears ran down Sango's face and she put a hand on her mouth. Shippou was sitting on Kilala's back and was trembling as well. Sango with out wasted effort ran to the injured monk. Miroku's eyes were blank and blood was pouring from his stomach. The blood stained the navy blue kimono and then it made contact with the ground. A red puddle formed under the monk and just kept getting bigger. Kagome was now terrified and was determined to get free from the "Evil" Inuyasha before he did the same with her. Kagome tried to move her legs but were trapped under his. Sango was furious and got up from the bloody ground. The demon slayer charged Inuyasha head on and she managed to knock him off Kagome. Kagome quickly got up and sat Inuyasha after that.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome sent Inuyasha to the ground as many times as she pleased.

Inuyasha was now deep into the earth and a large puff of smoke took place. Sango and Kagome both covered their mouths and noses to prevent breathing in the smoke. The smoke disappeared and the girls glanced at the whole in the ground. A hand rose and then another. After that Inuyasha jumped out of the imprint of himself.

"Why the hell did you sit me? I didn't do anything to you" Inuyasha tightened his fists again.

"What are you talking about? You hurt Miroku and you pinned me to the ground and you're saying you did nothing!" Kagome was getting pissed off at his "temporarily amnesia".

"What I didn't do anything" Inuyasha played innocent and then noticed Miroku drenched in blood.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and then ran off into the woods. Inuyasha didn't say another word or look back, he just kept running. Sango returned to Miroku and Kagome just stared into the dark woods, waiting for Inuyasha's return.

"Kagome help me dress his wounds" Sango bent down next to Miroku.

"Sure" Kagome turned completely around and walked over to the demon slayer and the monk.

"Sango do you think Miroku is going to be okay?" Shippou came out from behind Kagome.

"He's lost a lot of blood but I think we can save him" Sango replied.

"**_Inuyasha what has happened to you?_**" Kagome looked down disappointment.

_With Inuyasha: _

Inuyasha arrived at a small quiet waterfall, north from where the others were. Inuyasha couldn't believe he hurt Miroku and almost hurt Kagome. His claws were stained with Miroku's blood and the stench of it was unbearable. The youkai was disgusted with himself and tried to get the stench of human blood off his claws. Deep down Inuyasha missed being a hanyou and sometimes wished he never turned into a full blooded killer.

"What have I become? I'm so sorry Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kilala, Shippou, and Kohaku" Inuyasha apologized except they weren't there to hear.

_Back to the others:_

The sun was lowering and it was getting chilly. Miroku was able to stand up and they moved on without Inuyasha. They were sure Inuyasha could track them down so they didn't argue. Kagome tried to make herself in going back but was sort of afraid to. Shippou traveled on Kagome's shoulder and Miroku got to ride on Kilala's back. Lucky for Miroku and Shippou; Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku had to walk. An hour or so, the sun disappeared and the stars appeared. They gang had to set up camp for the night. The fire crackled as Kagome fed the fire with dried up wood. The crickets were noisy as anything that night and the mosquitoes were looking for blood. Miroku was sleeping soundly in Kagome's sleeping bag.

"AH!" Kagome smacked herself on the face.

"What's the matter Kagome? Why did you smack yourself?" Sango looked up at Kagome's face.

"Mosquitoes are out to get me. They just keep coming for my blood. Nothing for you to worry about" Kagome explained. "What do you think Inuyasha is doing? Do you think he'll come back to us?" Kagome stopped smacking her face and folded her hands together on her lap.

"I'm not sure but I think it's best if we split in the morning. Kohaku and I are still working in the village and Miroku is probably going back to Mushin's temple. I don't know what Shippou is going to do but I know you want to go back to Inuyasha. I think it's dangerous to be around him now and I don't want to see you get hurt like Miroku" Sango informed the girl on the other side of the camp fire.

"Inuyasha would never hurt me. He just needs to control his demon nature. That's all" Kagome denied that her friend was right.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by the man you love! You'll be hell a lot better without Inuyasha" Sango stood up and walked off somewhere.

Kagome's face was blank and stunned to talk. Nothing more then a whisper came out when she tried to talk. Miroku was pretending to sleep when he was awaken by the girls' argument. He could but listen to their conversation. In no time Miroku spun around to face the girl by the warm fire.

"Kagome you do know she is just trying to help. She's trying to be a good friend and wants the best for you" Miroku exclaimed Sango's efforts.

"Miroku I didn't know you were awake. Did we wake you up?" Kagome dried the tear on her cheek.

"Don't worry I'm not angry" the monk smiled and then sat up.

"How's your wound?" Kagome glanced at Miroku's stomach for observation.

"It's okay" Miroku reassured the young priestess.

"I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to you. You must really hate him right now" Kagome assumed.

"I don't hate him. I just hate his foolish decisions and choices" Miroku walked over to Kagome that was sitting on a log.

_With Sango:_

"How could she think about going back to Inuyasha when he is capable in killing her? Considering he almost killed Miroku and her today. The old Inuyasha would never injury them or me. The old Inuyasha is gone and I miss the old him. I just hope he decides to do something about his temper and controlling himself" Sango had settled under a near by tree for comfort.

She hadn't planned to stay there for the night, just for thinking about the future reference. The trees rustled in the wind and the fallen leaves danced about the ground. Sango soon came back and didn't say another word. The demon slayer noticed the monk and young priestess were talking and her brother was still asleep. The howls of wolves echoed throughout the night and sound of crickets were non stop. The night was cold, but they lived through it. The next morning every one started off in their different directions. Sango, Kohaku, and Kohaku headed to the demon slayers' village, Miroku headed to Mushin's temple, and Kagome and Shippou headed to Kaede's village. Kagome wanted to look back to see if the others would do the same but didn't. She couldn't bare seeing Sango's disappointed face. She knew she was taking a risk with Inuyasha but that's what she loved about this era. This era was full of risks and that's what kept her going. She was hoping to find Inuyasha on the way but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Shippou, do you think he went to Kaede's village?" Kagome asked doubtfully.

"I don't know. I doubt that. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to go for help from an old woman. He probably went off somewhere in this world" Shippou shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah you're right. He would seek help from Kaede. I just hope he isn't getting himself into trouble. Running into Sesshoumaru, Koga, Naraku, and Naraku's incarnations would really tick him off and send him over board. He can't even weld the Tetsusaiga anymore" Kagome agreed.

"That would just do it" Shippou nodded.

"What do you think he is doing right now?" Kagome wondered.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Shippou jumped off Kagome's shoulder and walked the rest of the way.

_Back to Inuyasha:_

Inuyasha just stared at his reflection in the water. He was growing bored and was afraid to go back to the others. He was afraid that he was going to hurt them again. The waterfall was loud and noisy and he couldn't take the noise anymore. Inuyasha walked of somewhere else and didn't notice that he was following Kagome's trail. Inuyasha then picked up the past and soon Kagome was in view. He didn't want her to see him so he was behind just far enough. Forgetting Kagome had the power to sense any one close by, Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha was puzzled and just stood there waiting.

"_Inuyasha_" Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha with his keen sense of hearing heard Kagome whisper his name. Inuyasha put on his guilty face once the young priestess turned around. Her face was the same as his and she just stood there looking at him. No one said a word until Kagome ran to him. When she reached him she hugged him as if she hasn't seen him in ages. Inuyasha returned the hug and they just hugged for the longest time. Shippou came running as well and jumped on Inuyasha head. Inuyasha didn't react and just let the little kitsune do his doing.

"Oh Inuyasha where were you? Why did you run away?" Kagome's eyes filled up with tears and then her eye lids released the salty tears go.

"I ran off because I was afraid to hurt any one else. I feel so ashamed for my actions and I hope Miroku forgives me" Inuyasha released his grasp on Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you sure you want to be a full fledge demon" Kagome asked in despair.

"Kagome…"

_To be continued…_


	18. FINALLY DECISION NEW

Chapter 18

"Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't say anything else after saying her name.

"Yeah" Kagome blinked in confusing.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I know what I have to now" Inuyasha walked ahead.

"Does this mean Inuyasha is going to decide whether he wants to continue being a youkai or not?" Shippou was as shocked as Kagome.

"Maybe" Kagome answered and then continued forward.

The day went rather quickly and the sun was already setting. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou have been traveling for a long time so they set up an early camp. That night there was no moon! **(I know that not too long ago that it was the lunar month but oh well. I feel that I'm dragging this story out so I'm going to end it today!) **The sky darkened and bright dots in the sky twinkled on different angles.

"It seems that tonight is the night of the lunar month" Shippou noticed the moon was gone.

"Tonight I would become a pathetic human and hide from my enemies cowardly" Inuyasha added even though he really didn't mean it.

"That means you can get a full nights rest. You don't have to be awake anymore every time there is no moon" Kagome put on one of her fake smiles.

"Yeah I can finally sleep" Inuyasha was kind of disappointed.

The night continued and Inuyasha was still awake. Kagome and Shippou were cuddled up and were soundly asleep. The youkai looked up to see the stars and moonless sky. In his own way he missed his friends protecting him and looking out for him when he turned to a hopeless human. One time Kagome's comment really took a toll on him and he took it serious. It was when Sango and Miroku saw him as a human for the very first time:

_Flashback: _

"Damn, every time I turn my back, more and more people know about my secret" Inuyasha complained.

"That just goes to show you that you have more and more friends" Kagome explained.

_End of Flashback:_

Inuyasha was bored so he saw an opportunity to explore Kagome's big yellow bag. He hopped to the bag and opened the top. He dug his way through the stuff and pulled out his first object of discovery. The youkai pulled out the empty bottle that Kagome would put the jewel shards in. The youkai laid back and held the glass bottle over his face. Staring at it made his face expression unhappiness. He twisted the bottle in his fingers and accidentally dropped the bottle. It then hit the floor and became its own little shards. Kagome immediately woke up from the sound of shattering glass.

"Inuyasha what happened" Kagome was alarmed. "You went through my stuff **again**?" Kagome was now aggravated.

"I was just bored" Inuyasha crossed his arms and tilt his head up.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. You should be sleeping now. You finally don't have to say up in fear anymore and you abuse it" Kagome woke up Shippou by accidentally.

"What's going on? Are you two fighting already?" Shippou whipped his sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep Shippou. I'm done with Inuyasha, **for now**" Kagome patted the kitsune's head.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha raised his fist in the air.

"We will talk in the morning" Kagome put on her scary face.

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha laid back down and closed his fearsome eyes.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first one up. He was ready to tell Kagome his decision until hundreds of demons attacked them. They were after the Shikon Jewel. This was expected since the Jewel was once again whole. Inuyasha went to pull out his sword but he didn't have the power to weld it any more. This really ticked him off and gave him one more reason not to stay as a youkai. Kagome spun into action once she woke up from the presence of demons.

"Purify!" Kagome shot an arrow and the demon.

She managed to kill a lot but there was still more. It was if they would never end. Inuyasha jumped up and was ready to face them head on.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as demon corpses fell to the ground.

"Way to go Inuyasha" Kagome cheered on her secret love.

"Shippou try to get them with your fox magic" Kagome ordered the little kitsune

"Okay. Fox Magic!" A green flame came from Shippou's hand and he aimed it at the demons.

He got some but he then ran when the demons started to go after him

"Shippou! Purify!" Kagome got the demons that were right behind the kitsune.

Inuyasha hands were covered in their blood and finally they were all dead. It took them a whole lot longer then usual. Usually Inuyasha would wipe them all out in one swipe of the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked like usual after a hard battle.

"I'm okay but what about you? Your arm is bleeding" Kagome turned her attention to the wound on the youkai.

"It's nothing more then a scratch. Nothing to worry about" Inuyasha acting all tough.

"Whatever, I guess we better pack up camp and set out to Kaede's village" Kagome started to her sleeping bag and back pack.

"Hey Inuyasha are you going to stay as a full fledge demon forever?" Shippou jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippou, it ain't your business you pest" Inuyasha quickly became agitated by Shippou's question.

"Inuyasha stop being such a jerk all the time. He's just curious and so am I" Kagome over heard the starting fight.

"Well it's really not his or yours business" Inuyasha turned around and began to walk off.

"Where the heck do you think your going Inuyasha without me?" Kagome tightened her fists.

"Any where away from you two nagging me" Inuyasha screwed up again.

Kagome's eyes were full of anger and rage. A refreshing breeze past through the silent (future couple if they ever stop fighting…unlikely) priestess and youkai. The leaves danced about the ground and instantly stopped when the breeze disappeared. The sun shone over head and the clouds were pure white and spread across the sky. Shippou rolled his eyes and just had to break the silence.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry and I want to take a nap at Kaede's" Shippou jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah we'll go Shippou" Kagome mumbled and then picked up her things.

Shortly after that, they were headed to Kaede's village. Soon they came upon the village, and arrived to the old woman's hut. Once they walked in they saw that Kaede wasn't so happy.

"Kaede what is the matter?" Kagome kneeled by the elderly woman.

"Ye do not feel that strong evil presence near by?" Kaede was surprised at the three travelers.

"I didn't sense anything at all Kaede" Kagome's eyes blinked in confusion.

"Ye telling me you didn't sense the presence of evil near by? Ye must be crazy not to sense it. Inuyasha ye didn't sense anything either? Your senses are sharper and picks up more things now that you are a full fledge demon and you didn't sense nothing" Kaede's face was pail and she was shaken in the knees.

"Nope" Inuyasha simply said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lady Kaede I sense it as well but I don't know about these two" Shippou settled next to Kaede.

"Well thank you young Shippou. At least someone senses the evil around here" Kaede said with sarcastically.

"Sorry old hag if I can't sense it" Inuyasha started to yell.

"Ye do not have respect for your elders?" Kaede argued back.

"Shut up you old hag!" Kaede was getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Kagome will you do the honors?" Kaede stepped back one foot.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed and then sat down to relax.

Inuyasha slammed into the hut's floor and made an imprint of him self as well. Inuyasha pouted and stormed out of the hut. The sun was still high and hot. It was about lunch hour and they still had time to do stuff. Kagome stepped outside shortly and stood by the angered demon.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome I've decided to not stay as a full fledge demon any longer. I've decided to be something else" Inuyasha faced Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and she just glazed into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What do you want to be then?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"I want…

"I want to…

"I want to become…

"I want to become…

"I want to become a hanyou again" Inuyasha confessed his final decision.

Kagome just stood in amazement and couldn't believe his surprising decision. He always complained being a hanyou and not being a full fledge demon. He always complained becoming human on the night of the new moon and he wants to be a hanyou again. What does this mean? How come he wants this and not a full blooded killer? It just doesn't make sense.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was speechless.

"What? I gave you an answer and you go all quiet on me" Inuyasha immediately became rude.

"Oh nothing. You just surprised me that's all" Kagome quickly replied. "Are you really serious! You want to be a hanyou again" Kagome changed the subject in a split second.

"Yeah I do. So what? Now are you going to nag me about this now?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and put them around her waist as well. He rested his head on hers and they were both were blushing. Inuyasha took in a deep whiff of Kagome's scent and hugged her tighter. Shippou was embarrassed of seeing this so he tried to hide his eyes but kept peeking. The wind blew, the birds chirped, and the sun raises made you sweat. Love was blooming and the grass waved violently every time the wind would pass through the atmosphere. Silence took over and it didn't take long until Kaede interrupted the moment.

"What are ye doing out here? Aren't ye going after that demonic aura I mentioned just a few moments ago?" Kaede asked viciously.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Shippou jumped onto the old women's stiff shoulder.

"Ye all right young kitsune?" Kaede was surprised at the little kitsune's actions. "What is it Shippou?" Kaede laughed a little at the kitsune.

"Inuyasha has decided to become once again a half breed" Shippou spilled out the beans "I'm glad Inuyasha you decided to be for who you are. Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome smiled at the hanyou.

"Thank you for what?" The hanyou was confused.

"For continuing to be a hanyou" Kagome smiled even more.

_To be continued… in sequel!_


End file.
